Le Livre de Saskia
by Lorelei Lestrange
Summary: Vous aimeriez connaître l'histoire de la plus grande sorcière maléfique ? Approchez, approchez... je sens que vous allez adorer.
1. Le début de l'histoire: Du tome 1 chapit...

Saskia-Tome 1  
  
L'éveil de la Vipère  
  
1 Chapitre 1 :  
  
« Oh je suis ce que je suis, je ferai ce que je veux mais je ne peux pas me cacher  
  
Je ne m'en irai pas, je ne dormirai pas, je ne peux pas respirer »  
  
-Nodewath, Saskia !  
  
-Serpentard !  
  
-Orloin, Rebecca !  
  
-Poufsouffle !  
  
-Potter, Valentin !  
  
-Gryffondor !  
  
-Thourd,James !  
  
-Serpentard !  
  
-Wall, Sue !  
  
-Serdaigle !  
  
Je m'en souviens, comme si c'était hier, de la cérémonie de ma répartition. Le ventre noué et les membres contractés, je m'étais avancé devant le Choixpeau, lorsque le professeur Dumbledore avait appellé « Nodewath, Saskia ! » Je me souviens des moindres détails, comme la robe toute neuve que je portais ce jour, et même ma coiffure, mes cheveux blonds coiffés en deux tresses bien égales. J'avais 11 ans. Et même maintenant, 5 ans plus tard, il m'arrive de retrouver cet étrange sentiment de peur, de stress, mélé d'excitation et de joie. Et lorsque que ma maison m'avait été attribuée, j'avais cru entré en enfer.  
  
J'étais ensuite allé m'asseoir à ma table. Nous étudions tous très intimidés. Dans un silence gênant, on entendait quelques murmures polis : « Veux-tu des escargots ? », ou « passe-moi le pain, s'il te plait ». J'étais placée en bout de table. En face de moi, se trouvait, d'après mes déductions, la table des Gryffondor. Un garçon, de mon age, était également assis en bout de table, tout seul. Comme moi. Il leva la tête, et nos regards se sont accrochés pendant un moment. Il était brun, presque noir de cheveux. Le teint bazané, et des yeux… envoûtants. D'un noir profond. J'ai failli me lancer vers lui et demander à changer de maison. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Peut être que ça aurait mieux valu, d'ailleurs. Il haussa les épaules, d'un air de dire « Quel dommage ! », et j'hochai la tête. Lentement, je détachai mon regard du sien pour me reporter à ceux de ma table. Il y avait, dans les premières années autour de moi, une majorité de filles. Elles avaient lié connaissance dans le Poudlard Express, et bavardaient joyeusement, comme de bonnes copines. Moi, j'avais fait le voyage toute seule. Je me rappelle ce profond sentiment de détresse et d'abandon quand ma tante (seule membre sorcier de ma famille) avait agité son mouchoir au bord de la voie 9 ¾ . J'étais toute seule dans mon compartiment. Et à part pleurer et me lamenter sur mon sort, je n'ai fais que dormir. J'étais exténuée. Dans le compartiment d'à côté, cela devait être surement ces quatres filles (3 blondes et 1 rousse) qui rigolaient d'un air niais. « Oh, regarde, lui, là-bas, il est beau non ? ». Elles cherchaient maintenant toutes les 4 des yeux le plus beau des sorciers assis à notre table. Avec exaspération, je regardai mon assiette. Vide. Je pris un plat d'avocats, à côté de moi, et je commençai, avec application, à me servir. Je hais les avocats, mais il me sembla ce jour-ci que manger quelque chose de plus amer que ma peine m'amènerait à l'oublier. J'ai eu tord, bien sur. Serpentard ! Je n'en croyais pas ma déveine.  
  
Deux mois avant le Banquet de la Répartition, j'avais reçu une lettre. Après une lecture rapide, je me convaincs que c'était de la publicité, probablement pour une nouvelle marque de lessive ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Sceptique tout de même, je la montrai à ma mère, qui la fit passer à mon père, à la table du petit déjeuner familial du dimanche matin. Mon père me regarda, et me dit, fièrement :  
  
« -Saskia ! Tu es une sorcière ! Tu tiens cela de ma sœur, qui est une sorcière également ! J'espère que toi aussi tu nous feras plaisir, hein, ma chérie ?  
  
J'avais balbutié « Mais euh, enfin, qu'est-ce que… »  
  
-Oh, ma biche, c'est merveilleux ! Violane m'avait tellement parlé de son… don ! s'extasia ma mère, je ne savais pas que…. Tu en étais une ! C'est magnifique ! »  
  
Et, l'après-midi même, j'étais partie de ma ville natale de Cambridge, avec Tante Violane. C'était une petite femme, très différente de mon père, qui se tenait à côté de moi dans sa petite R5. Cahin-cahat, nous arrivâmes à Londres vers 14h. Après avoir parker la voiture, nous descendîmes sur une place immense, pleine de boutique, mais ma tante ne s'arrêta pas. Elle parcourait rapidement les petites rues, en courant presque, et j'avais du mal à la suivre :  
  
-Nous arrivons, nous arrivons ! Plus vite, Saskia, trésor !  
  
Epuisée, j'arrivai quelques minutes après ma sprinteuse de tante, devant un pub misérable. Une enseigne, aux lettres écaillées, indiquait « Le chaudron baveur »  
  
-Entrons, entrons !  
  
Et elle me poussa à l'intérieur. Dans la pièce exiguë où j'étais entré, la fumée m'empêchait de voir grand chose, et je toussotai. Une main m'empoigna le bras et me tira fermerment vers le bar.  
  
-Oh, bonjour, Violane ! Ca fait si longtemps ! C'est ta nièce ?  
  
-Salut ! Oui, c'est ma nièce, Saskia. Dis bonjour au monsieur, trésor.  
  
J'avais horreur qu'on me prenne pour une gamine, même si je n'avais que 11 ans.  
  
-Bon…bonjour !  
  
-Alors, tu vas acheter tes affaires pour Poudlard, petite ?  
  
Je ne su que répondre. J'avais plutôt l'impression de subir les choses plutôt que de les faire.  
  
-Oui oui, on y va, j'ai des réductions pour Mme Malkins !  
  
Après de brefs aurevoirs au barman, Tante Violane m'entraîna derrière la boutique dans une petite cour fermée. Elle frappa de sa baguette trois fois une des pierres, et nous entrâmes dans le pire endroit qu'il puisse exister, encore que je ne connaissais pas encore Poudlard. Imaginez-vous une rue grouillante de monde, où marcher malcontresement sur le pied de quelqu'un devient un crime abominable, où regarder un homme bizarrement vêtu est un délit inimaginable, où poser des questions vous fait passer pour une idiote. Le Chemin de Traverse. Il pleuvait des cordes ce jour là, mais rien ne pouvait étendre l'enthousiasme bouillonant de ma tante. Nous entrâmes dans une boutique. Une femme s'approcha de moi, me fit signe de la suivre plus au fond de la boutique. Ma tante acquiesca. La vendeuse se mit à parler :  
  
-Voyons voir… Taille normale pour votre âge… Peut être un peu maigre… Enfin, du 34, ça devrait vous suffire, je pense. Préférez-vous des capes avec ou sans capuchon ?  
  
-Euh… je ne sais pas… avec…  
  
-D'accord. Attendez-moi ici, je vous apporte ce qu'il faut !  
  
Et, une demi-heure plus tard, je sortais de la boutique avec quatres sacs pleins de robes unis d'un noir-cauchemar, des chapeaux pointus de carnaval et des capes horribles. Un cauchemar, c'était forcément cela, c'était un cauchemar. Après avoir acheter mes livres, de vieux grimoires à moitié effacer, nous allâmes chez « Ollivander ».  
  
-Bonjour, mademoiselle. Je ne dirais pas votre nom, car il m'est impossible à prononcer. Mais commençons plutôt. De quelle main pratiquez-vous la magie ?  
  
-Je…  
  
-Êtes-vous droitière ou gauchère ? rectifica t'il d'un air impatient « Ah ces jeunes ! »  
  
-Droitière.  
  
Il me proposa plusieurs modèles de baguettes. A chaque fois, je me sentais complètement stupide, en agitant un simple bout de bois. Mais le vieux vendeur ne se décourageait pas.  
  
-Essayez-plus celle ci… Voyons elle… Combinaison originale… Bonne prise en main…  
  
Je ne comprenais pas la moitié de ce qu'il me disait.  
  
-Alors, une cliente exigeante, on dirait ! Voyez celle-là : bois de… bois de…. Attendez…  
  
Il se gratta le front.  
  
-Je ne me souviens plus ! Bois de … Ah si ! Bois d'ébène. Œil de dragon. 24 cm.  
  
Je pris la baguette, une fois de plus. Cette fois la baguette, à mon plus complet étonnement changea de couleur, du noir, elle passa au rouge sang. Mr Ollivander avait l'air aussi stupéfait que moi :  
  
-Mais… vous… Par les milles têtes de la Gorgone ! Voilà qui est singulier ! Voyez, Mlle Johnson : votre nièce a changé la couleur de cette baguette ! Avec… rien ! Elle …  
  
Violande devint blême.  
  
-Vous… êtes sûr ?  
  
Agacée, je fis, d'une petite voix :  
  
-Excusez-moi, je ne comprends pas, quel est le problème ?  
  
-vois-tu, Saskia, tu viens d'accomplir un acte de magie très spécial. Il y a beaucoup de sortes de magiciens, ma fille. Et certains sont… très puissants. Et beaucoup tourne mal… Et vous, vous avez changé de couleur une baguette, sans une autre baguette… Vous avez la magie dans le sang, Saskia. Je ne peux que vous souhaiter bonne chance. Mais prenez-garde !  
  
-Aurevoir, monsieur.  
  
Et les semaines qui suivirent cette rencontre, Tante Violane appellait tous les soirs à la maison. Juste pour prendre de mes nouvelles, selon ses dires. Je n'avais pas la moindre envie d'ouvrir ne serait-ce que la première page de mes livres. J'avais d'autres idées en tête. Tout ce que je comprenais, c'était que j'allais quitter Magali, ma meilleure amie. Depuis 11 ans, je la connaissais, cette petite tête blonde, comme moi. « De vraies jumelles » disaient les passants. Magali, ma meilleure amie, je lui avais promis que nous serions ensemble au collège… Que nous allions habiter le même appartement, que je serais le témoin de son mariage, que nous vieillirions ensemble, que nous mourrions ensemble. 11 ans d'amitié déchiquetés par une lettre. J'allais partir, le 1er septembre, en pensionnat. Nous passâmes tout notre temps ensemble, et, après bien des promesses de correspondance, que je comptais bien tenir, je m'en allai avec Tante Violane vers le quai 9 ¾ ; j'étais sûre de détester ce nouveau monde. Je n'avais pas ouvert un seul de mes livres, contrairement aux conseils de ma « chère » tante. Je n'avais pas envie d'être une sorcière ! Je voulais être normal, étudier comme toutes les filles de mon age, flirter avec des garçons normaux, pleurer parfois, rire beaucoup, travailler même ! Mais non.  
  
Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais même pas remarquer, ce jour-là, que l'une des filles me posaient une question. Et le silence se fit. Intriguée, je fis :  
  
-Pardon ?  
  
-T'es sourde ou quoi, ma parole ! Je te demandais si tu étais de sang pur !  
  
Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que je devais répondre. Mais je n'avais pas envie de répondre la vérité.  
  
-Mon père est un dragon.  
  
Si vous voulez une spécialiste du mensonge plus gros qu'un éléphant, n'hésitez pas.  
  
Rires.  
  
-Je vous assure, dis-je, d'une voix plus forte et plus asurée, mon père est un dragon ! Ma mère était une sorcière, et elle a essayé de le tuer, malheuresement, ils se sont…. Accouplés, et je suis née ! Saskia, Fille du Dragon !  
  
Tous riaientde bon cœur. Mais un garçon s'avança vers moi et me fit :  
  
-Prends garde, idiote ! Ici, on accepte pas les cancres ! Alors, si tu n'es pas décdée à nous dire la vérité…  
  
-Oh, tais-toi, Thourd ! Laisse-la tranquille, tu veux ?  
  
C'était un élève, plus vieux que les autres et qui portait un insigne « P-E- F », qui m'avait défendu.  
  
-Sérieusement, reprit-il, tu es une sang-pure ? dit « P-E-F »  
  
-Euh… oui, surement ! repris-je  
  
-Merveilleux ! Buvons à la santé de Saskia, la Sang-Pure !  
  
Et tous se remirent à parler. Je cherchais des yeux le garçon de tout à l'heure. Il était toujours là, devant moi, il ne parlait à personne. Je donnai un coup de coude à ma voisine, qui s'appellait, je crois, Janet Parkinson :  
  
-Euh, Janet ? C'est qui, lui devant ?  
  
-C'est Valentin Potter, il est nouveau, comme toi ! Mais ne vas surtout pas de frotter à lui, c'est un Gryffondor ! Ne lui adresse même pas la parole, compris ?  
  
Après un discours du directeur Armando Dippet, un homme vint nous chercher, et dit, dans un murmure morbide :  
  
-Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Drack Blachard. Le directeur de votre maison. Nous avons pour l'instant, gagné 2 fois de suite la coupe des 4 maisons, alors je compte sur vous tous, et en particulier les premières années, pour nous faire remporter des points et vous tenir correctement.  
  
Il me regarda droit dans les yeux :  
  
-Oh, Mlle Saskia, vous êtes… Venez dans mon bureau demain soir, après vos premiers cours, c'est entendu ?  
  
J'hochai lentement la tête, ingurgitent doucement les paroles de Blachard.  
  
Et « P-E-F », qui se nommait en fait Alex, nous conduisit dans un dédale de couloirs, jusqu'au plus bas du château ? J'étais fatiguée, mais j'avais l'impression de ne pas marcher, mais de flotter au-dessus du sol. Ce n'était peut être pas une impression, d'ailleurs. Magali ! Maman ! Papa ! Je vous aime !  
  
Nous arrivâmes devant une porte de cachot : Alex dit « Ombre de la mort » et la porte s'ouvrit, une salle confortable et accueillante derrière. Alex nous expliqua le fonctionnement des dortoirs, et je traînais, comme un zombie, jusqu'à mon lit. Je me deshabillai rapidement, et je m'endormis sur- le-champ, ce jour là. Et je dormis d'un sommeil sans rêves.  
  
2  
  
3 Chapitre 2 :  
  
« Nous passons d'un monde dans un autre qui lui est presque identique, oubliant sur-le-champ d'où nous venons, peu soucieux de comprendre vers quoi nous sommes conduits, ne vivant que l'instant présent »  
  
Le lendemain, je me suis réveillée avec un mal de tête intenable. Lentement, j'entrouvris les rideaux de velours vert bouteille de mon lit. Le dortoir était encore plongé dans l'obscurité et j'entendais la respiration régulière de ma voisine de lit. Je descendis de mon lit, m'habilla rapidement avec ma robe de sorcière noire, et épingla à gauche l'insigne qu'on nous avait distribué hier au banquet : un serpent avec une banderole verte « Serpentard ». J'étais à Serpentard. Bizarre, pensais-je. Tante Violane avait été à Serdaigle. Je suis tombée à Serpentard. C'était assez étrange de n'érpouver qu'un sentiment de curiosité envers quelque chose qui devrait susciter ma colère, ou au moins, mon indignation. J'étais incapable d'éprouver autre chose. Après m'être coiffée, je descendis dans la salle commune. Je n'avais aucune idée où il fallait prendre son petit déjeuner. « P-E-F » alias Alex s'avança vers moi, en souriant :  
  
-Salut Saskia ! Bien dormi ?  
  
-Ouais, ça va. Quelle heure est-il ? m'enquis-je  
  
-7h30. On commence de distribuer le petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Tu viens avec moi ?  
  
-D'accord, répondis-je, le cœur serré.  
  
Je suivis Alex dans les couloirs. Quelque fois, qund il rencontrait un élève avec l'insigne rouge de Gryffondor, il avait une moue dégoutée. Nous arrivions enfin dans la même salle du banquet. Il y avait peu d'élèves, surtout des Poufsouffles, mais il y avait quelques garçons à notre table. Alex me conduit vers eux.  
  
-Salut les gars ! Je vous présente Saskia, une 1ère année ! Tiens assis-toi ici.  
  
Alex fut très sympa avec moi. Ses copains étaient très gentils aussi avec moi. Ils devaient tous avoir entre 15 et 16 ans. Ils m'apprirent comment me comporter avec les professeurs, comment gagner des points, les passages secrets… Ben, un grand brun, me dit aussi :  
  
-Au fait, si tu rencontres un Poufsouffle, regarde-le droit dans les yeux, même s'il a une tête de plus que toi. Les Poufsouffles sont terrorisés par les Serpentard. Si tu rencontres un Serdaigle, ne le regard même pas. Les Serdaigle sont tous des petits intellos qui ne sont bons qu'à apprendre leurs leçons.  
  
-Et si je rencontre un Gryffondor ? demandais-je  
  
-Les Gryffondor, dit-il, et sa voix se gonflait de venin, les Gryffondor ! Ce sont des moins-que-rien. Que des sangs-de-bourbe !  
  
Un silence gené s'en suivit. Mais après l'arrivée des bols de cacao, servit par des petites créatures aux grands yeux, la conversation avait repris. On nous distribua les emplois du temps. Le mien était ainsi :  
  
| |LUNDI |MARDI |MERCREDI |JEUDI |VENDREDI | |De 9h à |Méthamorpho|Histoire de|Balai |Sorts (avec|Botanique | |10h30 |ses (avec |la Magie |Volant |Serdaigle) | | | |Gryffondor) | |(avec | | | | | | |Poufsouffle| | | | | | |) | | | |De 10h30 |Défense |Soins aux |Potions |Histoire de|Défense | |à 12h |contre les |créatures |(avec |la Magie |contre les | | |forces du |magiques |Gryffondor)| |forces du | | |mal | | | |Mal | |De 13h30 |Sorts (avec |Sorts (avec| |Botanique |Sorts (avec | |à 15h |Serdaigle) |Serdaigle) | | |Serdaigle) | |De 15 à |Botanique |Défense | |Potions |Méthamorpho| |16h30 | |contre les | |(avec |ses (avec | | | |forces du | |Gryffondor)|Gryffondor) | | | |Mal | | | | |De 16h30 |Astronomie |Potions | |Astronomie |Histoire de | |à 18h | |(avec | | |la Magie | | | |Gryffondor)| | | |  
  
Alex bougonneait :  
  
-Oh non, j'ai encore Astronomie avec les Poufsouffles ! Pffffff… Et toi, Saskia, t'es avec qui en Astronomie ? Fais voir… Toute seule ! La chance ! Par contre t'es en Balai Volant avec les Poufsouffle… pas de bol !  
  
Je commençais donc par un cours commun avec les Gryffondor. Après avoir promis manger avec les garçons à midi, je montai au dortoir pour préparer mes affaires. Janet était là aussi.  
  
-Coucou ! Bien dormi ? lui fis-je  
  
-Mouais. Bon, on y va ? T'as tes affaires, Saskia ?  
  
Nous partîmes donc. Après avoir errer pendant une bonne demi-heure, nous arrivâmes, à neuf heures moins deux devant la salle de méthamorphoses. Les Gryffondor étaient là, aussi. Mais Valentin n'était pas là. Pas encore, surement. Un homme ridé comme une pomme ouvrit soudain la porte et dit d'une voix grave : « Entrez ! »  
  
La salle était assez grande. Il y avait trois rangs de gradins, et, en bas, au centre, un bureau et un tableau. Je m'assis au deuxième rang, tout au fond, à côté de Janet et du mur. Le vieux nous fit, de sa voix basse :  
  
-Silence ! Je suis Mr Dumbledore, le professeur de méthamorphoses, et le directeur de la maison Gryffondor. Dans mon cours, je n'accepterais aucun desordre, la méthamorphose étant un art complexe et demandant toute votre attention, et la mienne.  
  
Il leva rapidement sa baguette magique et transformera le tableau en girafe, puis, d'un autre moulinet, liui rendis sa forme première. J'étais émerveillée.  
  
-Je vais faire l'appel, et surtout, pensez à ce que je vous ai dit.  
  
-… ? Présent ! Nodewath ?  
  
Je dis, d'une voix claire :  
  
-Présente !  
  
Mr Dumbledore s'arrêta dans son appel, leva la tête. Et, j'en suis sûre, frissona. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler, mais aucun mot ne sortit de ses lèvres. Il reprit ensuite la liste.  
  
-Potter ?  
  
Pas de réponse. Il demanda à un garçon, au premier rang :  
  
-Williams ! Vous savez où est Potter ?  
  
-Il est chez le directeur, professeur.  
  
J'en fus rassurée.  
  
-Bon, aujourd'hui, nous allons surtout commencer à apprendre la théorie. Prenez vos plumes et vos parchemins, je dicte.  
  
L'heure et demi me parut très longue, mais, lorsque la cloche retentit, Dumbledore nous laissa partir sans nous donner de devoir. Janet me souffla, à la sortie :  
  
-Tu as vu comme il t'a regardé ? On aurait entendu une mouche voler ! Bon allez, on va en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. C'est le professeur Quirrel qui fait le cours, tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser.  
  
Nous montâmes encore quelques escaliers avant d'arriver devant une immense porte en bois. 2 minutes plus tard, elle s'ouvrit, nous laissant pénétrer dans une salle en tout point identique de celle de Méthamorphoses. Un homme, de 35 ans environ, se tenait au centre. Il dit, d'une voix forte :  
  
-Asseyez-vous ! Allons, pressons ! Je suis le professeur Quirrel, et je vais vous enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Nous allons apprendre quelques maléfices pour que vous puissez vous défendre des créatures malveillantes. Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler des gnomes.  
  
Le professeur nous délivra un peu avant la sonnerie, mais il nous demanda un résumé pour le lendemain. J'étais affamé, et janet et ses copines aussi. Elles me demandèrent si je mangeais avec elle. Je répondis (il faut le dire, avec une pointe de dédain dans la voix)  
  
-Non, merci, je mange avec Alex et ses copains.  
  
Lorsque j'arrivai dans la Grande Salle, toutes les tables étaient pratiquement complètes mais Alex m'avait gardé une place à côté de lui. Et, en face de moi, à la table des Gryffondor, il y avait…  
  
-Valentin ? Tu veux de la purée ? demandait une fille à sa droite.  
  
Je priai intérieurement pour qu'il lève la tête. Allez, maintenant ! Mais il restait obsitenement les yeux baissés. Alors, je continuai la conversation avec Alex.  
  
-Saskia, c'était bien tes premiers cours ?  
  
-Ouais… (Je repensai à l'atitude étrange du professeur Dumbledore)  
  
-Nous on a eu potions avec Blachard ! Trop sympa ! On a déjà fait gagner 5 points à Serpentard ! Et vous, combien ?  
  
-Euh… on a rien fait gagner.  
  
-Dommage. Bon, c'est pas grave. Au fait, oublies pas d'aller voir Blachard ce soir, tu te rappelles, hein ?  
  
J'avais complètement oublié ! Mais après avoir assuré Alex, je remontai dans ma chambre pour prendre mes livres de la journée. Il y avait, sur mon lit, un vieux grimoire intitulé « Sortilèges Saignants », qui n'était pas à moi. Mais les deux S s'enroulaient et se dénouaient sur la couverture en cuir usé, et je fus comme hypnotisé. J'ouvris le livre. Aussitôt, une petite voix vint dans ma tête :  
  
-Qui vient déranger ma solitude ? Oh, c'est toi, ma petite-fille ! Dommage que tu ais quelque sang de moldu en toi… oh, mais non, ma descendance est pratiquement pure. Le sang de Salasar Serpentard est en toi, Saskia ! Et tu seras la mère de grande chose…J'espère que tu en es consciente… Reviens me voir au plus tôt, Saskia… »  
  
Et la voix se tut. J'étais perplexe : d'après ce que ma tante m'avait raconté, Salasar Serpentard était un des fondateurs de Poudlard, et un adept de la magie noire. Je pris mes livres et montai en cours de sorts.  
  
J'étais un peu en retard, le cours avait déjà commencé. Un minuscul nain, avec une barbe naissante, m'a dit :  
  
-Vous êtes en retard, Miss ! Votre nom ?  
  
-Saskia Nodewath  
  
La classe se tu. Je m'assis au dernier rang, à la seule place libre, à côté d'une fille de Serdaigle qui m'avait l'air franchement dégouté.  
  
-Hum… hum… Bon, continuons… Je disais donc que la baguette est un instrument qui… Nodewath ! Prenez des notes, voyons !  
  
-Excusez-moi, professeur.  
  
Et, sans que j'aie rien à faire, un parchemin et une plume vinrent à moi. Le professeur s'époingea le front de sa petite main potelé.  
  
-Allez… Euh.. Non restez… Continuons le cours, je vous prie. Et cessez de… enfin…  
  
Ma voisine me regardait avec des yeux équarquillés. Le cours de Botanique et d'Astronomie se passert sans incident notable. C'est, du moins, ce que je pense.  
  
Je devais maintenant aller voir le professeur Blachard, en ayant aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait être. Je m'assis sur une marche d'un quelquoncque escalier, et me demanda comment trouver Blachard. Qui apparut de suite devant mes yeux.  
  
-Miss… Saskia Nodewath… Je me disais aussi… Vous me cherchiez ? Suivez-moi, dit-il dans un murmure.  
  
Je le suivis. Cet homme m'impressionait, on avait le sentiment qu'il avait la mort pour servante et l'effroi pour laquais. Il marchait d'un pas pressé, et ses yeux étaient complètement noirs. Nous arrivâmes enfin devant une porte d'un cachot étroit.  
  
-Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Miss Nodewath, vous êtes… Comment dire… la plus puissante sorcière que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. Vous êtes d'une descendance noble, je dois dire… Vos parents étaient des magiciens extremement forts, mais ils n'ont eu que vous. Et certains de mes… collègues ont décidés de vous placer dans une famille d'accueil moldue, car vous aviez des pouvoirs très étranges. Vous êtes la descendante directe de…  
  
Et j'étais sure de la suite :  
  
-… Salasar Serpentard, répondis-je.  
  
-Vous êtes l'arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière petite fille de Salasar Serpentard, Saskia ! Même votre nom « Nodewath » est faux. Vous avez en vous une magie ancestrale, primitive, très très puissante. A part Dumbledore et moi-même, personne n'est au courant… Mais chacun de vos professeurs ressent en vous votre puissance… C'est assez spécial, je peux vous dire, pour un professeur, de sentir qu'un élève est plus puissant que soi-même… Vous pourriez lancer n'importe lequel des Sortilèges Impardonnables sans en ressentir le moindre effort physique, alors que beaucoup de sorciers tombent tellement c'est difficile. Vous avez un don, Saskia.  
  
Mais quelque chose d'autre bouillait en moi. Mes parents, n'étaient que des parents adoptifs ! ma famille était fausse ! Pourquoi personne ne m'avait il jamais rien dit ? J'étais folle de rage. La même voix, quand j'avais ouvert le livre, reprit :  
  
« Eh oui, ma chère ! Je suis en toi, maintenant ! Je dois reconnaître que tu as hérité de pas mal de mes talents. Ne me cherche pas, je suis mort. Tu entends juste un écho. Je te parle, mais en mon temps. »  
  
-Prof…. Professeur… J'entends Salasar Serpentard qui me parle…  
  
-C'est très possible, Miss Nodewath. Vous avez des pouvoirs tellement… grands que n'importe laquelle des pratiques magiques les plus difficiles vous semblent innés. Vous etes en train de pratiquer, sans vous en rendre compte, le sortilège du Resonantum. C'est un sortilège tellement éprouvant que vous pourriez en tomber raide morte. Mais vous, vous le pratiquez naturelement. Vous pouvez sortir Nodewath. »Et je sortis. Il faisait pratiquement nuit, et je n'avais pas faim. Je remontai dans le dortoir, et m'allongea sur le lit, m'endormit aussitôt.  
  
4  
  
  
  
5 Chapitre 3 :  
  
« Maintenant il faut attendre et songer à ces choses incroyables.  
  
Je repose mon crayon, l'esprit en attente.  
  
Demain c'est dimanche.  
  
Après c'est la vie. »  
  
Le lendemain, je me reveillai très tôt et écrivis de suite une lettre à Magali  
  
« Salut Mag !  
  
Comment ça va ? Moi bof bof… Je suis dans un collège au nord de l'Angleterre, et j'étudie la magie… Et toi, es-tu rentrée au collège ? Marie et Gwen sont toujours avec toi ? Fais-leur de gros bisous de ma part, et aussi à Franck, si tu le vois. En tout cas, ici j'ai pas beaucoup d'amies, surtout des amis : Alex et sa bande (ils ont tous 16 ans !) je m'amuse bien avec eux ils sont super sympas, sois pas jalouse ! A part ça, j'espère qu'on va bientôt se revoir ! Réponds-moi vite ! Je confie la lettre à ma tante qui la passera à mes parents qui te la transmettront ! Au fait, comment va Julien depuis sa chute en vélo en juillet ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais pour Noël ? Moi je rentre chez moi (car ici je suis en pensionnat). J'espère qu'on pourra se voir, je te rapporterai pleins de choses totales délires ! Bon allez, bisous !  
  
A toi pour toujours,  
  
Saskia »  
  
Je l'avais confié à une chouette de l'école, et je lui avais demandé de l'amener à ma tante Violane. J'allais déjeuner avec Alex. Puis les premiers cours passèrent : histoire de la magie, sort… Puis, enfin, le cours que j'attendais avec impatience : Potions.  
  
Blachard nous accueillit avec un sourire.  
  
-Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous… (puis en s'adressant aux Gryffondor) Allez, dépèchez-vous ! Je suis le professeur Blachard. Ici, vous n'allez pas agiter stupidement votre baguette magique pour tenter de faire sortir un lapin de votre chapeau. Ici, vous allez apprendre à mettre la tendresse en flacons, à distiller le talent ou à extraire la pupille d'un œil. J'espère que tout va bien se passer…termina t'il en un souffle rauque. Je vais maintenant faire l'appel. Oh, j'oubliais… Le moindre bavardage pourrait vous être… fatal.  
  
Un silence de mort envahissait la salle. Puis lentement, sans cesser de nous regarder, il ouvrit son livre d'appel. Et lorsqu'il dit :  
  
-Potter !  
  
-Présent.  
  
Je me retournai. Il était là. A deux rangs derrière moi . Il fallait que je lui parle. Calme-toi, Saskia, calme-toi ! Le professeur Blachard nous distribua une recette. La potion s'intitulait « Potion de Viventium » .  
  
-…sert à vitaliser certains animaux de compagnie magiques, comme les hiboux par exemple. Il leur donne un surplus d'énergie et de… Potter ! Cessez de jouer avec votre bile de tatou et écoutez donc un peu !  
  
-Mais, Professeur, je…  
  
-Et ne me répondez pas ! J'enlève 2 points à Gryffondor pour votre insolence ! Et regardez-moi quand je vous parle !  
  
Valentin releva la tête : qu'est ce qu'il était beau ! Les Gryffondor murmuraient à l'injustice en maudissant Blachard. Celui-ci balaya la classe du regard.  
  
-Quelqu'un a t'il quelque chose à redire ? Non ? Smith ! Que disiez-vous à votre voisin ?  
  
Une fille un peu dodue se leva :  
  
-Excusez-moi, professeur. Je lui demandais…  
  
-Silence ! Bon, commençons donc avec la potion adéquate pour les rats : Ratonic. Prenez vos manuels page 12 et suivez les instructions à la lettre. N'oubliez pas de pronocer la formule de Ratatinage lorsque vous aurez terminé la mixture.  
  
J'étais toute seule à mon bureau, mais cela ne me gêna pas. Je suivis scrupulesement les instructions et au bout d'une demi-heure, j'avais complètement terminer. Il ne me manquait plus qu'à dire la formule. Mais je n'ouvris pas mon livre. Des mots me vinrent spontanément. Lorsque j'eu finis, toute la classe me regardait avec effarement, sauf le professeur Blachard, qui semblait visiblement satisfait. Mais autre chose brillait dans ses yeux… La fierté, l'ambition, le pouvoir…  
  
-Comme vous venez de l'entendre, miss Saskia vient de parler une langue très complexe : le Fourchelangue. Les formules sont beaucoup plus efficaces dites en ce dialecte. Mais vous (et il cracha le « vous » comme si c'était méprisable), vous pouvez vous contenter de le dire en anglais. N'est-ce pas, Potter ?  
  
-Oui, professeur.  
  
Et la petite voix reprit en moi :  
  
« Saassssskia ! Tu es un miracle ! Je n'aurais jamais pu trouver une aussi bonne héritière. Tu parles le Fourchelang ! Je pourrais bientôt t'initier à tes pouvoirs réels… Surtout, méfie toi de ce Potter, il me paraît bizarre… »  
  
Et je me mis à haïr profondément la voix.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire que tu me détestes ? Tu ne peux nier ta nature, encore moins tes aïeux ! Tes moldus de parents ont eu vraiment beaucoup de chance… On s'occupera d'eux en tant voulus »  
  
Perplexe.  
  
« Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu es trop innocente, ma parole ! Bon, ce n'est pas grave. »  
  
Et la voix se tut. Après les cours, je revins dans ma chambre et je m'étendis sur mon lit. Je pensais à tout ce qui venait de m'arriver… Qu'est- ce que je ne ferais pas pour redevenir moldue, comme ils disent ! Je me sens étrangère à tout ça… Mais Salazar Serpentard m'attire, ou tout au moins m'intrigue. Et Valentin… Un groupe de filles déboula dans le dortoir :  
  
-et, Saskia, regarde ! Premier match de Quidditch demain après-midi ! Et c'est Serpentard contre Poufsouffle ! On va les écraser, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?  
  
Je commençais moi même à avoir un sentiment de mépris vis-à-vis des Poufsouffles, bien que je dois le dire, je n'en ai aucune raison. Ca devait être pour ça que je suis à Serpentard. Qu'est-ce que m'avais soufflé le Choixpeau à l'oreille ? « Voyons… Très interressant… J'hésite… Ta personnalité part pour Serdaigle mais ton avenir est à Serpentard. Tu ne m'en voudras pas ? (puis tout haut) SERPENTARD ! » Et je m'étais à detester aussi cet espèce de vieux chapeau tout rapiécé, qui ne voulait même pas me mettre dans une maison convenable.  
  
-Oui, on est les plus forts ! A quelle heure commence le match ?  
  
je n'avais jamais vu de matchs, mais selon les récits passionés de ma tante et la boutique de Quidditch du chemin de traverse, c'était le plus beau des sports. Alors, si je devais me conduire comme une « véritable » sorcière.  
  
-14h ! On t'attendra à l'entrée du stade, d'accord ?  
  
-Ok ! Au fait, Janet, je peux te parler ?  
  
Et j'avouai à cette banale inconnue pour moi ce que je ressentai pour Valentin. Ca m'avait pris comme ça ! Mais Janet sembla plus excitée que contrariée.  
  
-Ooh, super ! me murmura t'elle à l'oreille. Tu veux que j'ailles lui dire ?  
  
J'étais absolument d'accord ! Je voulais tellement lui parler. Cela me rassurait que le monde des sorciers soient en cela identique au mien… au monde des moldus. Janet s'éloigna avec ses copines, après m'avoir jurer de garder le secret. Je la vis s'en contourner la statue du Cavalier (à qui on devait dire le mot de passe), et s'en aller en courant vers la Grande Salle. Deux heures plus tard, j'étais tranquilement installer à côté d'Alex à la table des Serpentard, pour le dîner. Il me racontait des blagues et tout le monde riait à chaudes larmes, moi la première. Janet, qui était deux ou trois chaises plus loin quitta sa place et me souffla à l'oreille :  
  
-Il veut de voir, demain après-midi, juste après le match Serpentard/Poufsouffle ! Il t'attend devant le miroir, au quatrième étage. D'accord ?  
  
J'hochai la tête avec excitation. Elle partit lui dire que tout était bon.  
  
La matinée du lendemain passa trop lentement à mon gout. Mais, à 16h pile, je montai l'escalier du quatrième étage, enjambant la Marche Terrible, et me retrouva devant le miroir.  
  
6 Chapitre 4 :  
  
« Ils se tenaient là, en rangs serrés telle une armée, mais comme pétrifiés, leurs yeux aveugles fixés dans le vide, et sans le moindre frémissement, encerclant nos deux âmes effrayées. »  
  
Il était déjà là, contrairement à ma crainte première. Il s'avança vers moi.  
  
-Salut Saskia !  
  
Il fallait prendre un air sympa et ne pas révéler tout de suite ce que je ressentais pour lui.  
  
-Salut !  
  
Silence gênant. Je me pris mon courage à deux mains pour engager la conversation :  
  
-Tu te souviens de moi ? J'étais devant toi, à la cérémonie de la répartition.  
  
Il me sourit :  
  
-Oui ! Tu n'avais pas l'air très contente de ta maison. Alors, ça va mieux, maintenant ?  
  
-Oui, oui ! Ca m'a juste fait un choc d'être nommé pour Serpentard… Enfin, bon, voilà. C'est… Janet qui t'a parlé de moi ?  
  
-Mmm… L'excitée qui m'a abordé hier ?  
  
Je riai de bon cœur. Il sourit, me pris la main et me dit :  
  
-Saskia, je… je … Allons faire un tour dans le parc, veux-tu ?  
  
Mon cœur battait à 200 km à l'heure ! Ce n'était pas mon premier flirt, bien au contraire, mais… c'était presque « spécial » de sortir avec un sorcier !  
  
Les feuilles des arbres, rougissantes, volaient autour de nous. Il était bien évidemment interdit à deux élèves de se promener sans permission dans le parc, mais je ne pensai à rien. Nous étions là, parfaits inconnus, à nous raconter des histoires :  
  
-Moi, je suis né d'une famille de sorciers, mais nous avons toujours estimer les moldus. Mon père pense que les moldus sont très ingénieux pour avoir créer autant de choses. Nous sommes différents, c'est tout. Toute ma famille a été à Gryffondor, alors je ne fus pas très surpris de la maison où le Choixpeau a décidé de me mettre. Il a dit que je serais « le père du père du survivant ». Enfin, bref, voilà. Et toi ?  
  
-Ben en fait je suis née d'une famille de moldus, mais ma tante est une sorcière, elle était à Serdaigle… Et… c'est bizarre mais… Moi aussi quelqu'un m'a dit que je serais la mère de grandes choses (j'étais prête à lui parler de Salazar Serpentard, quand une voix m'arrêta « Espèce d'idiote ! Un Gryffondor ! Il nous dénoncerait tout de suite à Dumbledore ou à Dippet ! Ne lui dit rien de plus ! »)  
  
-Au fait, tu avais remarquer que ton nom était un anagramme : nodewath, si on change l'ordre des lettres, ça fait : nowdeath (maintenant mort). C'est rigolo, non ?  
  
Je fus comme pétrifiée sur place. Nowdeath ? J'hochai la tête, sceptique.  
  
Il m'attira contre lui, ferma les yeux. C'était maintenant ! Nos lèvres se collèrent et je m'abandonnai totalement au baiser tant attendu quand…  
  
-Potter ! Nodewath ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?  
  
Nous tournâmes la tête en parfait synchronisation. C'était Apple, le surveillant.  
  
-Moins 10 points à Gryffondor et à Serpentard ! Potter, Nodewath, venez- ici ! Je vais en toucher deux mots à Dumbledore !  
  
Pas d'issues possibles. Nous suivirent donc Apple, non sans antipathie, à travers les couloirs du château, et Valentin m'expliqua en chuchotant que Dumbledore était le directeur adjoint de l'école, et en plus, le directeur des Gryffondor. Nous arrivâmes devant une statue. Apple murmura :  
  
-Bertie crochue parfum poubelle !  
  
La statue s'écarta et nous entrâmes dans un bureau rond, avec, au centre, un bureau, et sur un fauteuil, le professeur Dumbledore en personne. 6 ans plus tard, je peux vous assurer qu'il a toujours la même barbe. Il fronça les sourcils.  
  
-Qui a t'il, Apple ?  
  
-J'ai surpris ces deux jeunes gens, des premieres années, en plus ! en train de fricoter dans le parc ! C'est inadmissible, professeur !  
  
Dumbledore l'ordonna de sortir. Apple s'en alla, non sans jurer. Dumbledore se tourna vers moi. Et presque aussitôt, eu un frisson. Ses yeux scrutèrent les miens, et j'en fus mal à l'aise. Valentin ne savait que faire, et il recoiffa d'un geste ses cheveux en bataille. Dumbledore murmura :  
  
-Nodewath… Quel nom sinistre, n'est-ce pas, miss ?  
  
Je ne sus que répondre.  
  
-Veuillez sortir, Potter. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre amie…  
  
Valentin sortit. J'étais maintenant toute seule avec le magicien.  
  
-Saskia ? Trop de S dans votre prénom. Je ne puis croire en tant de hasards chez une même personne, miss. Je vais être clair et vous exposez ce que je sais de vous : vous entendez parler en vous un echo de Salasar Serpentard, un des plus grands mages noirs de ce monde. Saskia Serpentard, tel est votre vrai nom. « Nodewath » le prénom de vos parents adoptis moldus, étaient même prédestinés… Nous n'avons pas été assez vigilants ! Quoiqu'il en soit, vous avez hériter entièrement de Serpentard. Et je suis sûr qu'il vous a déjà parler de ce que vous alliez avoir à accomplir.  
  
Je contestais faiblement. A part « mère de grandes choses » ou quelque chose approchant, il ne m'avait rien dit !  
  
-Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous fréquentez Mr Potter, mais il semble que ce n'est pas de son gout, à votre aïeul, je me trompe ? Non, ne répondez pas. Miss Nodewath, je sais que votre professeur monsieur Blachard vous a déjà parler de votre hérédité. De plus, vous parlez le Fourchelang ? Je m'en doutais… Je sais qu'on ne vaut pas par sa naissance, mais par ses actes, mais là, j'avoue que je suis troublé. Vos parents ont étudiés ici, et je sais que vous êtes au moins mille fois plus puissantes qu'eux, qui étaient les meilleurs élèves en magie noire de l'école. Prenez garde, miss ! Vous pouvez vous retirer, mais s'il vous plait, laissez Potter tranquille : bientôt, vos descendants respectifs se haïront, j'en suis sûr.  
  
J'étais abasourdie par le discours du sorcier. Et, au lieu de sortir, je lui crachai :  
  
-Vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi ! Pourquoi devrais-je être ce que tout le monde redoute ? Je ne veux pas devenir comme Salasar Serpentard ! Votre défaitisme me dégoute ! Au lieu de me plaindre, aidez-moi, non ? Vous, vous auriez fait quoi, si votre propre fille devait mourir pour le bien de l'humanité ? Vous l'auriez laisser crever, puisque toute tentative était inutile ? Ou vous l'auriez aider, pour adoucir son départ, parce que justement, c'est votre fille ? Vous n'avez pas de cœur ! Au lieu de me parler de mes ancètres, aidez-moi à ne pas devenir comme eux ! Et pourquoi devrais-je vivre pour mes descendants ? Je ne suis qu'un mallion de la chaîne, obligé de faire ce qu'on attend de moi ? Je veux être une sorcière normale, même si c'est absurde ! Je hais Poudlard, je hais le Chemin de Traverse, je hais les sorciers, les magiciens, les gobelins et le Quidditch ! Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi haïssable de toute ma vie ! En fait, je n'aurais même pas voulu être une sorcière, c'est trop trop trop pour moi !  
  
Et, sans savoir pourquoi je fondis en larmes. Tous les ressentiments à l'égard de la sorcellerie éclatait enfin, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose se libérait. Dumbledore releva ses lunettes, l'air calme.  
  
-Je m'excuse, Miss, d'avoir été aussi dur avec vous. Je vois bien que vous êtes dégoutée de la sorcellerie, mais je vois aussi que vous faites tout pour réussir. J'en tiendrais compte. Vous pouvez sortir.  
  
Et toujours en sanglotant, je sortis de la pièce, et rejoignis cahin-caha ma salle. Il était six heures du soir, et j'avais pas mal de devoirs pour le lendemain. Le match de Quidditch Serpentard/Poufsouffle, nous l'avions gagné, et la salle était décoré de banderoles « La coupe aux serpents ! ». J'ouvris lentement mon livre de potions, et essayai d'apprendre les effets secondaires de la potion Ratonic, mais j'étais passablement décontrée par les bruits des langues de belle-mère magique (une musique nouvelle à chaque souffle). Abandonnant, je fermai mon livre et m'avancais vers la cheminée. Je vis Alex et lui fit signe. Mais il me regarda droit dans les yeux sans un seul mot, et se retourna. Qu'est-ce que j'avais donc fait ? Je demandai à Janet qui posa sur moi un regard méprisant :  
  
-Sympa, la fille ! Je t'arrange un coup avec Potter, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire pour me remercier, c'est de faire perdre 10 points à notre maison !  
  
Tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur nous deux, maintenant, et personne n'était de mon côté me semblait il. Le pire, c'est que je n'avais rien à répondre. Alors elle continua :  
  
-En plus, tout le monde sais que tu es une Sang-de-bourbe ! Tu ne connais même pas le Quidditch et tes parents sont de sales moldus ! Je suis sûre que le Choixpeau t'a mis ici parce qu'aucune maison ne voulait de toi, c'est ça ! Tu n'as aucun don, pauvre fille ! Franchement, tu me fais pitié, Cracmol !  
  
J'avais toujours les lèvres soudées. Un cercle s'était formé autour de nous et Janet tournait lentemant autour de moi. Elle avait au moins 20cm de plus que ma faible personne, et une espèce de rage intérieure l'habitait  
  
-Quand t'es arrivée, tu savais même pas ce qu'était Poudlard ! Même un gamin de notre monde en savait 10 fois plus que toi. T'es pas la bienvenue chez les sorciers, moldue ! Tu ne sais même pas te servir de ta baguette correctement, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est sortir avec un Gryffondor (et on aurait dit qu'elle crachait une insulte) et nous faire perdre des points ! Reviens sur terre, moldue ! On est à POUDLARD et le but c'est de gagner la coupe ! T'as rien à dire n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Je ne cessais de sourire. Mais cette fois, je répondis, d'une voix parfaitement calme et comme cinglante :  
  
-Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, Parkinson. Le moindre des mes gestes est plus important que ton existence toute entière.  
  
Ce n'était pas moi qui avait dit ça ! C'était…. Lui…. Salasar Serpentard. Elle se mit à ricaner.  
  
-En plus, tu te prends pour le nombril du monde ! Pauvre imbécile… Tu comprends pas que t'es pas chez toi ici ? c'est trop bien pour toi ! Retourne à ton aspirateur et à tes prises électriques ! « Le moindre de mes gestes » voyez vous ça ! Mademoiselle se prend pour la plus grande sorcière du monde alors que c'est une cracmol ! Attends juste pour voir… c'est quoi un cracmol, Saskia ?  
  
Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, mais la voix cinglante et sifflante s'empara de nouveau de ma gorge :  
  
-Tais-toi ! Tu ne comprends même pas que je te suis supérieure ! Je peux te citer au moins 10 membres de ta famille qui sont moldus, alors que j'ai le sang complètement pur !  
  
Certains, autour de nous, se mirent à chuchoter. Mais Janet ne perdait pas pied facilement.  
  
-Facile d'éviter ma question, moldue ! Alors, c'est quoi, un cracmol ?  
  
-C'est un sorcier qui ne sait pas faire de la magie. Maintenant, écoute- moi, sinon je vais…  
  
-Voilà, tu recommences ! Le monde n'est pas à ta botte, moldue ! Ton seul atout, c'est d'être à Poudlard ! Mais je trouverais bien un moyen de te renvoyer chez toi, d'un moyen ou d'un autre !  
  
Les autres étaient apparement d'accord. Mais je (ou la voix, peu importe) n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot.  
  
-Endoloris !  
  
J'avais prononcé ça comme « Bien fait ». Janet se tordait maintenant de douleur devant moi, et j'en étais presque satisfaite. 4 ombres apparurent devant nos yeux : Dippet, Dumbledore, Blachard et Apple. Dumbledore m'ordonna, de sa voix basse mais ferme :  
  
-Cessez tout de suite !  
  
Et j'hochai la tête. Janet cessa d'hurler et resta inerte. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je venais de faire, mais la totalité des élèves présents me regardaient à présent avec effroi. J'entendas « elle a lancée un sortilège impardonnable ! » « sans baguette, tu as vu ? » « mon dieu, elle est dangereuse, cette fille ! ».  
  
Dippet se retourna vers moi, et d'une voix amplifiée par un quelquoncque sortilège :  
  
-Saskia Nodewald, dans mon bureau ! James Thourd et Alex Harson, vous qui êtes préfet-en-chef, emmenez Parkinson à l'infirmerie !  
  
Je me posais la question « comment ont ils su que j'avais lancé un sort ? » et la voix intérieure de Salasar Serpentard me répondit : « il existe dans tous le château des sortes d'alarmes, qui réagissent aux sorts les plus puissants. Tu viens de lancer un sort extrèmement fort, et, même sans mon aide minime, tu y serais arrivée. Tu es vraiment miraculeuse. Maintenant, concentre-toi, il va falloir influencer ces quelques professeurs. Pour Dippet, ça va être facile, mais je redoute un peu Dumbledore : il ressemble trop à Godric… » et la voix se transforma en un grognement contrarié.  
  
  
  
7 Chapitre 5 :  
  
« Les bavards sont de sottes gens  
  
Qui parle trop se fait du tord  
  
La parole est parfois d'argent  
  
Mais souvent le silence est d'or »  
  
Nous arrivâmes enfin devant une immense porte en pierre, si grande que je me demandai comment je n'avais pu jamais la remarquer. Dippet appuya sa main sur la serrure qui se dévérouilla et s'ouvrit en grand. J'en trai dans un bureau au moins aussi grand que la Grande Salle, mais complètement vide : il y avait seulement, au centre, un bureau immense en bois noir. On voyait sur les murs les tableaux des anciens directeurs, et mon cœur se serra en voyant un homme en teint vitreux et à l'air sournois : Salasar Serpentard (« en effet, c'est moi, lorsque j'avais encore forme humaine, j'étais beau, n'est-ce pas ? »). Le directeur s'assit sur le grand fauteuil noir, et Dumbledore, qui nous avait suivi, se colla contre le mur. Dans ce silence pesant, on entendait que le tic tac de l'horloge en chêne qui se trouvait à un coin de la pièce. Dippet ouvrit la bouche et dit, d'une voix égale :  
  
-Dans quelques instants, des gens du ministère viendront vous chercher pour vous emmener à Azkaban.  
  
Je n'avais aucune idée de qui était Azkaban. Surement le bourreau de service. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'écouter ce vieux radoteur sur son siège qui essayait de me faire peur.  
  
-Qui est Azkaban, professeur ?  
  
Dippet me regarda profondément et dit d'un air dégouté :  
  
-Vous me prenez pour un idiot, miss Saskia ? Azakaban, voyons !  
  
Dumbledore intervint.  
  
-Elle ne connaît pas les règles de notre société, Armando ! Elle a été élevée chez les moldus depuis 10 ans !  
  
Armando resta soucieux.  
  
-Mais comment a t'elle pu… sans baguette…. Un sortilège impardonnable, Albus ! Et elle est en première année !  
  
Dumbledore me fixa de ses yeux, et quelque chose en lui me mit mal à l'aise. J'entendais la voix jubiler au fond de moi : « un descendant de Godric, à ce que je voix ! tu ne tiendras pas longtemps, sang-de-bourbe ! »  
  
-Saskia, tu vas répondre à mes questions.  
  
J'hochai la tête.  
  
-Comment as-tu su la formule à prononcer ?  
  
-Elle est venue d'elle-même, dis-je. J'avais envie de faire taire Janet, mais je ne savais pas quoi dire… C'est sortit tout seul, professeur.  
  
-Est-ce que… la voix… te l'a suggéré ?  
  
J'acquiescai. Serpentard me souffla « observe-le bien, ce rat à l'affut ! il ne peut nous résister ! »  
  
-Est-ce que en ce moment, la voix te parle ?  
  
-Oui, professeur.  
  
J'étais complètement calme. Dippet nous regardait avec stupéfaction.  
  
-Quelle voix ? Que lui chantez-vous là, Albus ?  
  
-Elle entend Salasar Serpentard, lui expliqua t'il sans me quitter des yeux. Elle pratique le sortilège ancestrale de Resonantum, sans y penser !  
  
Dippet semblait abasourdi.  
  
-Qu… Quoi ? Resonantum ? Mais… c'est impossible ! Seuls les élèves de 7ème année les plus doués parviennent à l'esquisser ! Vous perdez la tête, Albus ! Je ne puis y croire !  
  
Mais Dumbledore secoua la tête, d'un air pensif.  
  
-Je crois que nous ne devrions pas laisser emmener Miss Nodewath à Azkaban, Armando. Elle y ferait bien plus de dégats qu'ici. Vous me comprenez ? (il fixa son supérieur) C'est très important ! Il faut qu'elle reste ici !  
  
Dippet hésita, puis finalement, soupira :  
  
-Très bien, très bien, qu'elle reste ! Mais il faudra qu'elle fasse ses excuse en public devant toute l'école. Il ne faut pas que nos élèves se mettent à lancer n'importe quel sortilège sur leurs camarades ! De mon temps, à Poufsouffle, le moindre Wingardium Leviosa pouvait vous renvoyer ! Je place Saskia sous votre responsabilité, Albus. Ne me décevez pas. Et vous, miss, à la moindre erreur je vous flanque à Azkaban, qui est, sachez le, la prison des sorciers ! N'est-ce pas ? Sortez donc, maintenant.  
  
Dumbledore m'ouvrit la porte et me fit sortir. Je n'avais donc rien à dire ? Je ne suis pas une chose !  
  
-Saskia, vous allez devoir vous tenir à carreaux et ne pas écouter la… Serpentard, jusqu'à ce que nous ayons une solution pour vous. C'est compris ? Vous ne tenterez rien ? Bien. Maintenant, retournez dans votre dortoir et allez dormir. Vous avez eu une dure journée.  
  
J'avais presque tuer quelqu'un et ce vieil enchanteur qui se prenait pour la fée clochette me disait que j'avais eu une dure jour née !? C'est absurde ! Je lui demandai comment allait Janet.  
  
-Bien, bien, même si le sortilège laissera quelques sequelles qui disparaitront au bout de deux ou troix semaines.  
  
Je retournai chez les Serpentard. Les autres me regardaient d'un air méfiant, parfois apeurés, ou franchement hostiles. Mais j'allais me coucher. Le mois qui suivit se passa sans grand incident notable, les autres ne m'adressant plus la parole, ne revoyant plus Valentin (je soupsonnais Dumbledore d'avoir intervenu), et Salasar se manifestant de moins en moins. Les cours se passaient bien, et, même si je n'avais plus d'amis, j'écrivais régulièrement à mes parents et à Magali. La veille des vacances de Noël, cependant, j'avais une petite vague à l'âme de quitter le château, même si c'étaient pour retourner chez moi. Janet, qui ne m'avait plus adresser la parole mais qui était secoué d'un frisson de dégout perceptible lorsqu'elle me voyait, me rencontra le soir du départ, alors que je trainais ma valise dans les couloirs jusqu'au hall d'entrée.  
  
-Alors, la petite moldue retourne vers ses parents ? souffla t'elle  
  
Tout les autres élèves, de toutes les maisons, se retournèrent vers nous. Oh non, ça n'allait pas recommencer ! Il ne fallait pas que je me laisse emporter par la voix.  
  
-Fiche-moi la paix, Janet, tu veux ?  
  
Et les autres étaient de mon avis, tout le monde chuchotais « souviens toi du sortilège, Janet » ou « Janet, reviens, tu vas te faire massacrer ».  
  
-Vous prenez pour une peureuse ? C'est parce que Miss Saskia vous donne la frousse, hein ? Mais pas moi !  
  
Même si je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, j'avais envie d'un autre coup d'éclat, comme la dernière fois. Mais il fallait que je me contienne. J'ouvris la bouche, pour répondre, mais Dumbledore apparut dans le hall, et j'en fus soulagé.  
  
-Allez, allez, on se dépèche, ceux qui partent ! Le Poudlard Express vous ramenera chez vous. Allez, dépèchons !  
  
Après un regard assassin, Janet s'écarta et remonta avec ses dindes, comme je les appelais, en haut de l'escalier.  
  
Je passai de merveilleuses vacances dans un gite de ski avec mes parents et la famille de Magali. Le soir de Noël, ma mère m'appella et me dit, devant tous nos invités :  
  
-Ma fille va vous montrer ce qu'elle a appris à son école, n'est-ce pas, trésor ? Vas y, fais nous quelque chose.  
  
Tout le monde me regardait, et Magali d'un air curieux. Mais je dis :  
  
-Je n'ai pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école, c'est interdit pour les sorciers de premier cycle, maman.  
  
Déception. Mais je n'allais tout de même pas prendre le risque de me faire renvoyer pour eux !  
  
-Dommage ! Alors, raconte nous une histoire, chérie. Une belle histoire de magiciens !  
  
Ils étaient tellement fiers de moi, mes parents. Mais une voix grave me revint à l'esprit « vous avez été adopté, Saskia ». C'était Dumbledore qui m'avait appris la nouvelle. Mais rien n'avait changer. C'était comme si je l'avais toujours su, mais que je ne voulais pas en tenir compte.  
  
Je leur racontai donc l'histoire de Merlin l'enchanteur, en ajoutant quelques petits détails croustillants de mon invention. Nous mangeâmes ensuite et à minuit, le père-noël passa, et je reçus de superbes cadeaux.  
  
La semaine passa trop vite, mais j'eu le temps de refaire le monde avec Magali, d'aller patiner, faire du ski, descendre en luge, chanter autour d'un feu et me casser le poignet. C'était la première fois depuis de longs mois que je riais enfin. La fin de a semaine arriva, et mes parents me ramenèrent voie 9 ¾. Je remontais dans le train et je retournai vers la « maison de l'horreur » comme j'appellai Poudlard avec Magali.  
  
  
  
8 Chapitre 6 :  
  
« Il est minuit à Tokyo, il est cinq heures au Mali, quelle heure est-il au Paradis ? »  
  
Ce soir-là, une semaine après ma rentrée à Poudlard, je faisais mes devoirs de botanique. Je n'avais pratiquement rien compris à cette histoire de mandragores :le sujet était « Expliquez l'origine et les différentes mutations qu'a subi la Mandragore de sa découverte jusqu'à nos jours ». La professeur de botanique était une vieille bique qui semblait donner, à chaque fois, son dernier cours. On avait l'impression que si on soufflait sur elle, elle allait s'évanouir. Mais, à mon désepsoir, elle était bien là en criant de sa voix sur aiguë :  
  
-Nodewath ! Remettez-vos gants de dragons, et plus vite que ça.  
  
Je sèchais donc devant mon parchemin vide. J'étais dans la bibliothèque et la neige, dehors, tombait en flocons énormes. Un grand feu avait été allumé dans la cheminée de la bibliothèque, et le vieux bibliothèquaire gémissait en se plaigant de rhumatismes. J'étais à une table tout au fond, et je sentis une ombre s'avancer vers moi. Je baissai la tête sur ma feuille, quand je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule :  
  
-Eh, Saskia !  
  
J'aurais pu reconnaître sa voix entre milles.  
  
-Valentin ! C'est toi ! Attends, assieds-toi ici.  
  
Il posa son sac à ses pieds et se laissa tomber sur la chaise.  
  
-Je crois que… Tu te rappelles de l'endroit de notre premier rendez-vous ? Rejoins y moi ce soir à… minuit. Compris ?  
  
J'hochai doucement la tête. Il s'éloigna. Lorsqu'il quitta l'immense salle remplie de grimoires, je m'en allai rapidement par l'autre porte. J'avais une idée pour ne pas me faire prendre. Il fallait absolument que mon ancêtre accepte de m'aider. Je m'allongeai sur le lit, fit le vide dans ma tête, et j'appellai Salasar Serpentard intèrieurement. La voix sifflante me parvint :  
  
-Si c'est pour revoir ton Sang-de-bourbe, c'est non.  
  
Et il s'en suivit un étrange dialogue intérieur : je n'avais qu'à penser, et je recevais les réponses comme si c'étaient des sons :  
  
-Oh, s'il te plait.  
  
-J'ai dis non ! Une héritière de Serpentard qui traîne avec un Gryffondor ? Tu rêves ! Gryffondor est le pire sang-de-bourbe que j'ai jamais connu !  
  
-Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras.  
  
-Non c'est non.  
  
-Tout !  
  
« Silence »  
  
La voix reprit, encore plus sifflante et plus méprisante, mais cette fois, avec une pointe d'intérêt :  
  
-Tout ? Vraiment tout ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
Je savais que je signais mon arrêt de mort, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.  
  
-Hummm… C'est d'accord. Je vais te donner un moyen d'être invisible.  
  
-Oh, merci ! Alors, comment ?  
  
-Et bien… Il faut que tu « empruntes » sa cape d'invisibilité à Valentin. Je sais qu'il en possède deux. Une de très bonne qualité, noire et fluide comme de la soie… qu'il mettra surement pour votre rendez vous… Et une deuxième, complètement transparente et de qualité moindre, mais très pratique tout de même. Tu n'auras qu'à la lui voler. Et la garder, aussi, car tu en auras encore besoin pour ce que je veux te faire faire.  
  
Je voulais protester, mais je compris ce que je venais de faire : vendre mon âme au diable pour obtenir un vœu. J'étais une idiote.  
  
-Eh oui… Tu n'as pas beaucoup de plomb dans la cervelle, mais ça va s'arranger… Il le faut, car tu es celle qui préparera le règne du deuxième plus grand seigneur des ténèbres.  
  
Je frissonai.  
  
Salasar Serpentard me guida dans le château, jusqu'à un portrait de grosse dame. J'avais bu auparavant, toujours sous les instructions de Serpentard, une potion d'un gout horrible, trouvé chez Blachard, et qui me donnai l'apparence d'une fille de Gryffondor, Mélissa. Serpentard me donna le mot de passe et j'entrai. Des « Salut Mélissa » fusèrent, mais je n'y fis pas attention, sous les ordres de mon aïeul. Je montai dans le dortoir des garçons, Valentin n'était pas dans son lit. Je fouillai dans ses affaires et trouvai enfin une cape complètement transparente, mais qui avait parfois, quand on la regardait sous un certain angle, des reflets argents. Je la roulai en boule et la mis dans mon sac. La potion finissait bientôt de prendre effet et je courus dehors, cette fois, en Saskia.  
  
A 23h30, je sortis de la salle des Serpentard, la cape d'invisibilité sur le dos. J'arrivai enfin devant le miroir, au 4ème étage. Valentin était là. Il était lui aussi sous sa cape, mais j'avais enlevé la mienne juste avant d'arriver dans le couloir. Nous passâmes une nuit formidable, car le miroir était en fait un passage secret qui conduisait à Pré-Au-Lard, un village sorcier. Nous visitâmes le village endormi, bras dessus bras dessous, et je pensai que c'était le moment le plus beau de ma vie-ou la dernière fois où je pourrais faire ce que je veux, après ma promesse à Serpentard- et nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. A 4 heures du matin, je rentrai dans le dortoir et, sans bruit, je tombai sur mon lit sans même me déshabiller, dans un profond sommeil. J'avais visiter cette nuit le Paradis.  
  
Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, une voix victorieuse me sortit de ma léthargie matinale.  
  
-Alors, nous allons faire de grandes choses, tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? Nous allons commencer par étudier les sortilèges les plus simples de la Magie Noire. Ce soir nous irons dans la Réserve pour que tu apprennes les bases. Et essaye de faire tes devoirs correctement pour une fois, ça pourrait nous servir.  
  
La journée passa trop vite. Après un dîner trop léger dans la Grande Salle, j'enfilai la cape de Valentin et, à 23h, entrai dans la Réserve. C'était un endroit assez inquiètant, mais… presque familier… Il y avait des livres normaux « banals », des avec des inscriptions inquiètants, d'autres qui frissonnaient, et au fond, certains étaient tachés de sang… mais je n'avais pas peur. Serpentard m'appris le maléfice de Serpensortia et je passai toute la nuit à essayer de le maîtriser en lui parlant Fourchelangue. C'était milles fois plus interressants que les cours normaux, et Serpentard comprenait plus vite mes difficultés, mais était très exigeant. Finalement, vers 5 heures du matin, il estima que nous avions assez avancés, et que je devais retourner me coucher. J'étais épuisée, mais satisfaite. Et, malgré une légère baisse de mes notes en raison de mon air endormi en classe, je continuai d'apprendre la Magie Noire avec pour professeur le plus grand des mages noirs, jusqu'au vacances de Pâques. Nous devions, cette veille de vacances, apprendre les 3 sortilèges interdits, dont nous avions parlés la semaine précédente. A minuit donc, je rejoignis comme d'habitude la Réserve. Mais en chemin, une ombre m'arrêta : Albus Dumbledore était posté en bas de l'escalier qui me permettait de rejoindre la bibliothèque ; je réfléchis en silence à l'attitude à adopter, quand, soudain, rompant le silence, Dumbledore dit :  
  
-Je sais que vous êtes là, Saskia.  
  
Il regardait dans le vide et ne semblait fixer aucun endroit particulier.  
  
-Vous ne devez pas y aller ce soir. J'ai laissé faire les choses trop longtemps, miss. Je vous ordonne de rejoindre votre dortoir sans plus attendre.  
  
Salasar Serpentard me glissa :  
  
-Ah enfin ! Nous allons pouvoir mettre en pratique ces quelques mois de travail. Stupéfix-le, Saskia.  
  
Mais je secouai la tête et pensai : « Je vais être renvoyer demain matin si je fais ça ! Non, laissons-le plutôt partir, ou alors, passons à côté de lui »  
  
Je sentis qu'il n'était pas trop content, mais je ne pouvais risquer juste pour un caprice d'être renvoyer de Poudlard. Serpentard m'ordonna alors de me coller au mur de passer à côté de lui, mais le professeur Dumbledore repris la parole :  
  
-S'il vous plait, ne m'obligez pas à vous renvoyer de l'école ! Même si je ne peux pas vous voir, j'ai tisser un sortilège tout autour de la pièce, qui vous ligotera automatiquement au moindre sort lancé. Et je doute que votre… voix puisse y faire quelque chose. Retournez vous coucher, Saskia.  
  
Mais quelque chose me poussa à rester, et à attendre.  
  
-Très bien. Je sais que vous êtes encore là. C'est mon dernier avertissement. Je peux vous dire que vous ne voyez ici qu'un semblant de ma puissance, et vous allez être terrorrisé par ma véritable apparence.  
  
Je frissonai, et Serpentard jura :  
  
-Par les milles crochets du Basilic ! Ce bâtard de Gryffondor me semble louche. Nous allons étudier autre part, tant pis. La Réserve n'est pas indispensable. Viens, retournons dans la salle commune.  
  
En me retournant, j'entendis derrière moi la voix du directeur adjoint :  
  
-Vous êtes sage, Saskia. Tout n'est donc pas perdu.  
  
Et je pensai : « vous n'avez pas compris, pauvre fou. L'espoir de devenir une bonne sorcière a disparu depuis mon entrée à l'école. »  
  
Nous retournâmes donc dans la salle des Serpentard. Un feu crépitait lentement dans la cheminée, tout était absolument noir et silencieux. Je fis apparaître un serpent (Serpensortia !) et je commencais pas le sortilège de l'Imperium, qui était le plus simple selon Serpentard. Il fallait, tout en prononçant la formule, m'insimiser dans la peau du serpent, et lui ordonné de faire ce que je voulais. C'était en fin de compte assez simple, et je réussis du premier coup. Salasar me demanda ensuite l'Endoloris sur le serpent, qui au moindre de mes sourires se tordait de douleur. Je me rappellais la manœuvre de mon premier endoloris, sur Parkinson. Et enfin, Serpentard chuchota :  
  
-Te voilà à la fin de ton étude de la magie noire. Nous allons étudier le plus grand, le plus sublime, le plus terrible des sortilèges : l'Avada Kedavra. C'est très simple, en fait. Il te suffit de te ressentir dans la peau du serpent-ou de la victime- et de lui demander tout simplement d'arrêter. Les fonctions vitales vont « oublier » leur travail. Et la mort arrivera, telle une grande bourasque. Vas-y, essaye sur le serpent.  
  
Je levai ma baguette, la pointai sur le serpent qui sifflait de douleur :  
  
-Avada Kedavra !  
  
Et il s'arrêta. Il était mort.  
  
Serpentard m'expliqua que le sort ne laissait aucune trace médical pour les moldus, et que, chez les sorciers, peu de gens savaient l'utiliser.  
  
-Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir attaquer des choses plus sérieuses.  
  
Mais il n'en dit pas plus, et je retournai me coucher, sans bien comprendre ce que je venais d'apprendre.  
  
9  
  
10 Chapitre 7 :  
  
« Et tu serres les poings, tu sembles tout savoir. Mais tu ne connais rien, même pas le nom que nous t'avons donner et que nous chuchotons tout bas.»  
  
Je passai les vacances de Pâques au collège, car mes parents étaient en train de déménager dans une autre maison, plus petite maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux. Les vacances me parurent interminables, car Salasar Serpentard « prenait des vacances » comme il disait : plus de cours de magie noire avant la rentrée. Un soir où il faisait encore doux, je me promenais dans le parc. Puis, quelque chose me prit et je m'élançai vers la forêt interdit, qui n'était garder par personne. La forêt était belle et calme, et quelque chose de mon esprit sentait chaque fleur, chaque arbre. Soudain, une branche craqua derrière moi, et je me retournai : je vis un immense cheval, noir de jais, avec un buste d'homme. Un centaure. Il me regarda d'un air moqueur et me demanda :  
  
-Comment vas-tu ?  
  
-Bien, et toi Keeronez ?  
  
C'était venu du plus profond de moi même. Le centaure parut surpris, puis prit un air suspicieux.  
  
-J'aurais du m'en douter : une nouvelle étoile s'est mis à briller, la nuit dernière. Juste à côté de Pluton.  
  
-Une étoile peut elle briller longtemps ? demandais-je soudainement  
  
-Une étoile meurt vite, mais sa lumière reste.  
  
-Une étoile peut être mauvaise ? m'enquis-je redoutant la réponse.  
  
Il me toisa avec mépris.  
  
-Le bon et le mauvais n'ont rien à voir là-dedans, fille de Fourchelang.  
  
Fille de Fourchelang ? Voilà qui est assez bien placé.  
  
-Pourquoi dois-je assumer la lutte de mes ancêtres ?  
  
-Pourquoi la Terre est elle ronde ? Qui a crée le Soleil ? D'où provient la matière qui a formé l'Univers ?  
  
-Je ne puis répondre à tes questions.  
  
-Je ne connais pas la réponse de la tienne.  
  
Le Centaure frappa le sol du pied, secoua la tête, puis dit :  
  
-Je te conseille de ne pas trop de faire manger par la mauvaise moitié de toi-même.  
  
-Où est la bonne et la mauvaise moitié ?  
  
Il leva les yeux au soleil, puis repartit lentement.  
  
De toutes façons, qu'aurais pu m'apporter un idiot de cheval qui ne connais de tout ce qui se passe à moins de 20 000 km ?  
  
Je continuai ma balade en forêt. Après trois heures passés à courir, à pleurer et à penser, je suis retournée dans le château.  
  
Et l'année s'était terminé, entre les cours clandestins d'approfondissements des sorts interdits et les examens de fin d'année. J'ai obtenu 18/20 en potions, 17/20 en histoire de la magie, 12/20 en botanique, 13/20 en balai volants, 19/20 en sorts, 19/20 en méthamorphoses, 17/20 en astronomie, 19/20 en Défense contre les forces du mal et 14/20 en soins aux créatures magiques. Un évenement s'est passé également pendant la semaine, et il est important que j'en prenne note : une élève est morte. Une première année. Sue Wall de Serdaigle. Seule sorcière d'une lignée effarante de moldus. Dippet prononça un discours à sa mémoire. Dumbledore ne me quitta pas des yeux pendant le banquet de fin d'année : nous avions gagner la coupe, pour la 3ème année consécutive. 985 points pour nous, 854 pour Serdaigle, 541 pour Gryffondor et 217 pour Poufsouffle.  
  
Je visitai le nouvel appartement de mes parents, qui, bien que plus petit, m'apparut comme le paradis. Je savais tout ce que j'avais pu apprendre de ma première année d'études magiques, et je comptai bien me reposer avant de reprendre l'apprentissage de la magie noire. Lorsque ma tante vint me voir, elle déplora que je fusse à Serpentard, mais je lui retorquai que mieux vaut être à Serpentard qu'à Poufsouffle, et elle haussa les épaules. Les vacances furent sublime, et je passai les deux mois au bord de la mer.  
  
FIN DU PREMIER TOME  
  
  
  
Saskia-Tome 2  
  
Dessine-moi un serpent  
  
  
  
  
  
11 Chapitre 1 :  
  
« -Oh mais c'est affreux, épouvantable, horrible, enfin que dire… et comment se taire ! Et tellement innatendu, mais c'est se trouver mal, oui, c'est à tomber raide et à mourir de peur.  
  
Et il tombe raide et meurt de peur »  
  
La rentrée s'annonçait plutôt mal, j'avais pensé, le 31 août. Je n'avais alors pas envie du tout de rentrer à Poudlard et la seule chose qui m'avait empêcher de m'enfuir là où Tante Violane ne pourrait pas me retrouver pour m'emmener chez les sorciers, c'était la présence de ma meilleure amie, Magali. Nous avions passé notre été à courir sur la plage, à manger des moules, à s'empiffrer de chouchous et à porter des robes légères dans l'espoir que la garçon de la villa d'en face nous repererait. Nous nous étions bien amusés, et, assise sur ma valise, je repensais à ces instants volés à une vie sorcière. Dans le sens le plus stricte du mot. J'étais dans le hall d'entrée sur mon sac qui devait peser quelques tonnes à attendre l'arrivée de Tante Violane : nous devions dormir à l'hôtel ce soir pour ne pas être en retard demain matin, voie 9 ¾ de la gare de Londres. Enfin, la cloche sonna. Je me levais lentement pour aller ouvrir au bout de femme surexcitée qui était prête à casser le carreau de la porte d'entrée.  
  
-Saskia ma chérie ! Comme tu as grandi ! Qu'est-ce que tu es mignonne maintenant ! Où sont tes parents, chérie ?  
  
Je bougonnai :  
  
-Dans la cuisine, ils t'attendent.  
  
-C'est merveilleux ! Tu as fait tes affaires ! Oh je suis sûre que tu es tout émoustillée à l'idée de retourner à Poudlard, non ?  
  
-Oui, oui bien sûr.  
  
J'avais dit cela d'une voix tellement morne que Tante Violane me regarda avec méfiance. Mais elle se retourna vite et, en me jetant son sac à main en peau de crocodile pur plastique, s'élança dans la cuisine, où de terribles embrassades suivirent. Je remontai dans ma chambre pour retrouver un peu de calme. Mon petit chaton que j'avais trouvé cet été, Dragon, jouait avec les rideaux.  
  
-Chut chut, Zozo ! Je vais bientôt devoir partir dans un endroit très très méchant et toi tu vas rester là, hein, boule de poils.  
  
Le chaton me regarda et miaula d'une voix rauque.  
  
-Oui c'est ça, j'allais te le dire.  
  
Un coup d'œil à ma montre : 11h15. Dans la cuisine, la conversation tournait autour de ma maison : Serpentard. Violane essayait de rassurer mes parents qu'en au désignation de ma maison par le Choixpeau. J'entendais des bribes de phrases :  
  
-…aucune importance… sorciers respectables… très puissant… malgré la réputation morbide… beaucoup de sorciers célèbres…  
  
Je soupirai. J'étais la seule à vraiment savoir pourquoi j'avais été mise à Serpentard.  
  
Une heure plus tard, après un dernier biscuit mou et quelques bises à mes parents, je chargeai la valise dans la voiture de Violane, une vieille deux- chevaux qui roulait par la grâce du dieu de l'automobile. Je montai à l'avant et elle s'installa au volant, et nous partîmes vers Londres. Nous arrivâmes à midi. Ma tante m'entraîna vers le pub le plus misérable de toute l'Angleterre : le chaudron baveur. Après un signe de main au barman, elle m'emporta devant un mur. Elle tapota une brique et la mur s'ouvrit vers l'allée sorcière comerçante. Le Chemin de Traverse était bondé, comme toujours. Mes robes de sorcières, malgré la remarque de Tante Violane, m'allait encore. J'allais donc acheter mes manuels scolaires et mon matériel de potions. Quand je vis un petit magasin miteux à l'enseigne lumineuse « Maléfissia ». J'entrai. C'était vraiment minuscule, et la seule chose qui était à vendre était une poudre bleue, parsemé de grains argentés. Il y en avait neuf ou dix tonneaux entiers, sans compter celle qui se trouvait par terre. J'appuyai sur la sonnette de la caisse. Un fantôme apparut.  
  
-Bonjour mademoiselle. Vous désirez ?  
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette poudre bleue ?  
  
-C'est du maléfissia.  
  
-A quoi cela sert-il donc ?  
  
-C'est une poudre indétectable par les Répérateurs de Magie Universel. Ils servent à changer les idées d'une personne pour un moment. Par exemple, si vous parlez avec quelqu'un et qu'il vous pose une question embarrassante, vous lui jetez de la poudre aux yeux –qui disparaitra instantanément- pour qu'il oublie le cours de ses idées. Il vous dira « mais, où en étais-je ? » et vous pourrez l'aiguiller sur un autre sujet.  
  
Quelque chose qui ne c'était pas passer depuis le 1er juillet se réveilla. Et j'entendis dans ma tête : « Aaaah ! Un repos de deux mois, voilà qui vous requinque son homme ! Saskia, miracle, tu es encore là ? » J'appréciai moyennement l'humour grinçant de Salasar Serpentard. « Ah, mais pardon, miss est offensé… Bon, achète donc un peu de cette maléfissia. On en aura besoin ». Je ne pouvais, après mon pacte de l'an dernier, qu'obéir. J'achetai donc 100g de poudre bleue (5 gallions 10 grammes ! de la folie !). Le fantôme me remercia et retourna dans l'arrière-boutique.  
  
Nous mangeâmes au chaudron baveur, et je reconnu quelques élèves de mon école. Alex, par exemple, le préfet en chef de Serpentard, et Janet Parkinsn, ma pire ennemie. Elle était accompagné par ses parents, deux énormes mastodontes qui prenez trois fauteuils chacun. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçut, elle sourit méchamment, et me montra du doigt ouvertement à ses parents. Ils se retournèrent et me considérèrent avidement. Mais je n'avais pas que cela à faire. Tante Violane nous avais réservé une chambre avec un lit deux places, mais, à 21 heures, elle me dit :  
  
-Oh, ma chérie, j'ai un gros problème ! Je dois absolument retourner voir papy et mami. Tu vas dormir toute seule, et demain, tu prendras le métro moldu pour te rendre en gare. Tu as compris ? Je vais faire un sortilège de reducto sur ta valise. Tu n'auras qu'à l'agrandir lorsque tu seras arrivée à l'école. Saskia, tu m'as entendu ?  
  
-Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux partir tranquille.  
  
-Merci trésor. Allez, aurevoir !  
  
Et elle disparut petit à petit : d'abord la tête, puis les bras, puis le corps, puis les jambes. Ils ne restaient puis que deux pieds sur le plancher, mais ils retournèrent vers le reste de ma tante. Tout le monde dans le bar éclata de rire :  
  
-Vous avez vu ça ! Elle ne sait même pas transplaner correctement !  
  
-Tu as vu, Emili, la dame ? Et bien, tu vas devoir étudier dur pour ne pas lui ressembler !  
  
-Oh, Saskia, ta mère n'est pas très douée, il me semble ?  
  
C'était Janet. Ses parents étaient partis, et elle s'était glissé vers moi.  
  
-Dégage Parkinson. C'est pas ma mère.  
  
-Ah oui ? C'est qui alors, ton chien ?  
  
Personne n'avait entendu quoi que ce soit de notre échange.  
  
-Tais-toi.  
  
-Oh, mais Saskia, tu trembles ? Regardez tous, la grande chouchoute de Dumbledore a peur !  
  
Elle parlait toujours à voix basse.  
  
-Je ne suis pas la chouchoute de Dumbledore ! Fiche moi la paix !  
  
-Je n'ai pas très envie… En fait, j'ai plutôt envie d'un duel. Toi et moi.  
  
-Tu aimes te faire ridiculiser tant que cela ? Allez, t'as aucune chance contre moi.  
  
-C'est donc d'accord. Demain. Dans le Poudlard Express. Seulement toutes les deux. T'as compris ?  
  
J'hochai la tête. Enfin une perspective excitante !  
  
Je quittai la salle et j'allai me coucher. Je m'endormis sur le coup.  
  
Le lendemain matin, à 6 heures, j'étais déjà debout en train de boucler mes affaires. Je n'avais pas très envie de rencontrer Janet dans la salle du bas, alors je pris mon petit déjeuner en quatrième vitesse. Je refis le sortilège de Reducto et je m'élancai vers la station de métro. A 9heures, j'étais devant la gare. Bien embêtée, puisque le Poudlard express partait à 11 heures. Mon léger sac sur le dos, je m'assis par terre et sortit de ma poche la maléfissia. Il fallait que j'essaye. Je m'approchai du contrôleur :  
  
-Excusez-moi monsieur, mais vous n'aviez jamais remarquer que vous aviez un menton trois fois plus épais que la moyenne ?  
  
Le contrôleur me regarda d'un drôle d'air. Il faut dire que j'avais l'air maligne, en robe de sorcier à capuchon, le 1er septembre.  
  
-Attention à ce que vous dites, jeune fille.  
  
-Vieille peau ! Triple menton !  
  
Il me fusilla du regard. Je jetais quelques graines de maléfissia sur lui. Il me fixa d'un regard éteint, et dit d'une voix claire :  
  
-Que désirez-vous, jeune fille ?  
  
Après lui avoir assurer que c'était par méprise que je m'étais adresser à lui, je retournai à ma place. Je pensais soudain à mon petit chat…. Dragon. Qui apparut devant mes yeux.  
  
-Dragon ? Mais… comment es-tu arrivé là, mon chatounet ?  
  
Il me fixa et miaula très faiblement.  
  
-Oh, mignon-joli-mini-trognon-adorable chaton ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
J'attendis avec le chat jusqu'à 10h30. Je me levai, Dragon dans les bras. Je passai le mur, et me retrouva sur la voie 9 ¾ complètement déserte. Mais le train était déjà là. Je montai dans le premier compartiment. Je hissai ma valise en haut avec facilité, et m'assis sur la banquette, en attendant Janet. A 11h moins cinq, elle entra dans le compartiment.  
  
-Saskia quel hasard ! J'ai cru bon d'emmener quelques amis…  
  
-Tricheuse ! Tu m'avais dit…  
  
-Pss pss pss… Les règles ne s'appliquent qu'à ceux qui les veulent ! Je te présente Tasha, Mickaël, Jim et Phill.  
  
Trois garçons qui faisaient deux têtes de plus que moi et une Janet en miniature.  
  
-Tasha, c'est ma petite cousine. Alors, on commence ?  
  
J'approuvai. Je sortis ma baguette qu'en Salasar Serpentard décida de s'en méler : « Rappelle toi de tout ce que je t'ai appris, Nodewath. Dans un duel de sorciers, le but n'est pas de briller par sa prestation, sauf dans de cas rarrissimes, mais de mettre l'autre hors-jeu. Garde ton sang-froid, c'est le plus important. Ne réponds pas à ses sarcasmes. Contente toi de lancer des sorts efficaces. Et garde le sourire. On doit croire que c'est facile pour toi. Allez, vas-y. »  
  
J'étais sûre de moi. Janet ne semblait pas faire le poids. En vérité, nous avions la même taille, mais elle avait la peau mate, des cheveux bruns et une sale petite tête de fouine. Elle sortit sa baguette magique. De très bonne qualité, et vernis. Je supposai qu'elle l'avait cirée ce matin. Pauvre folle ! Cela ne te sauvera pas : comme dit Salasar Serpentard, ce n'est pas la baguette qui compte, mais celui qui la tient.  
  
-N'est-ce pas qu'elle est belle, ma baguette ? Crin de licorne mâle à l'intérieur. Très puissante. Assez pour causer ta perte, idiote, siffla t'elle.  
  
Derrière elle, les gardes du corps rièrent. Tasha, pourtant ne souriait pas. Elle était très pâle et regardait sa cousine avec appréhension.  
  
-Janet, tu es sûre que ça ira ? lui murmura t'elle en me jaugeant du regard.  
  
-T'inquiètes pas Tash. Tu vas voir comment on se bat à Poudlard ! s'exclama sa grande cousine. En garde !  
  
Des étoiles se sortirent de sa baguette, m'éblouissant.  
  
-Serpensortia ! murmurai-je  
  
Le long serpent noir, si familier depuis un peu moins d'un an, s'extirpa de ma baguette.  
  
-Attaque-la, Demen (j'avais baptisé le serpent) !  
  
Janet me regarda, interloquée : j'avais parlé en Fourchelang.  
  
-Petrificus Totalus ! fit elle d'une voix coincée  
  
Mais j'avais prévu le coup. En moins d'une seconde, j'invoquai le Miroir Sombre :  
  
-Protran Reflechus ! soufflai-je  
  
Un voile noire apparut entre moi et Janet. Il lui était maintenant impossible de me toucher avec des sortilèges mineurs. L'enchantement, difficile à réaliser, m'avait épuiser. Janet, visiblement, s'énervait, elle essayait un à un tous les sortilèges qu'elle connaissait (ce qui fut assez court, je dois dire). Puis, elle me cria :  
  
-Lâche ! Enlève ce maléfice pour que nous puissions nous affronter également.  
  
J'enlevai, avec un simple mot (Graluega !) le voile, puis attaquai tout de suite avec un sort que j'avais préparé moi-même avec l'aide de Serpentard :  
  
-Cessa Mobili Indena ! dis-je  
  
Comme prévu, Janet ne pouvait plus bouger, sauf le visage. Mais elle était indemne. Je lui dis calmement, même si mon cœur battait la chamade :  
  
-Alors, tu abandonnes ?  
  
Mais, au lieu de me répondre, elle siffla. Les 3 brutes me sautèrent dessus, essayant de m'arracher ma baguette magique. Je n'étais evidement pas de taille à lutter. En moins de deux minutes, je me retrouvai maîtriser. Mais, chose évidente puisque le sort était de moi, Janet ne pouvait toujours pas bouger.  
  
-Enlève moi ce sort tout de suite ou j'ordonne aux garçons de t'étrangler.  
  
Je dis d'une voix égale :  
  
-Etranglez-moi, si vous l'osez. Mais votre chèèèèère Janet ne pourra jamais plus remuer. Et vous aurez beau demander à n'importe qui, pers…  
  
Mais je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase : la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brutalement et laissa apparaître une jeune femme de 30 ans environ, aux cheveux blonds foncés, assez longs. Elle portait une robe vert- émeraude et elle nous considérait avec intérêt :  
  
-Bonjour ! Je suis une nouvelle prof à Poudlard.  
  
Puis elle remarqua l'inertie de Janet, l'expression apeuré de Tasha, les garçons qui m'entouraient, et moi, ma baguette magique fumante à la main.  
  
-Oh oh ! Mais que vois-je ? Vous faisiez de la magie, jeune fille ? Comment vous nommez vous ? me dit elle  
  
Un sursaut me traversa car Serpentard se mit au même moment à hurler : « Non ! Non ! Non ! Pas une autre ! Mais par le Sang-Pur de mes aïeux, comment Godric a pu avoir une progéniture pareil ! J'en ai assez ! Assez ! Tues-la tout de suite, Saskia ! »  
  
Il savait évidemment que cela m'était pour l'instant impossible. Et même si j'avais su lancer le sortilège, les trois qui m'entourait m'auraient empêcher le moindre mouvement.  
  
-Je m'appelle Saskia Nodewath. Quelle matière enseignez-vous, professeur…  
  
-… Kindy. Je suis le professeur Kindy et j'enseigne l'histoire de la magie. Votre ancienne professeur est en congée pour une maladie grave. Et bien, mademoiselle Nodewath, je… Oh non ! Vous n'êtes pas Nodewath. Vous avez un autre nom. Quelle est votre véritable nom, Saskia ?  
  
J'étais prise entre deux feux : soit j'acceptai ma lignée noire soit je continuai de mentir.  
  
-Non, je m'appelle bien Nodewath. C'est mon seul nom, en plus, c'est marqué sur mes bagages. Demandez à Janet : je suis Saskia Nodewath.  
  
Celle-ci hocha vigoureusement la tête, impatiente d'en finir avec la nouvelle professeur.  
  
-Je sais ce que vous étiez en train de faire ! Un duel ! Dans le Poudlard Express ! Le 1er jour ! Je vais tout de suite en avertir le professeur Dippet. Nous verrons si vous ne voulez toujours pas me donner votre véritable nom ! Je…  
  
Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de continuer, car Serpentard m'ordonna de lui jeter de la maléfissia. Deux graines suffirent. Elle nous regarda d'un air éteint, puis nous salua, et partit. Janet et sa bande en fit autant, de peur, je pense, que je possédasse d'autres substances dangereuses. Le reste du voyage se passa sans incident notable : Serpentard m'apprenait à améliorer le sortilège du Miroir que j'avais utilisé pour qu'il soit imperméable aux lancements d'objets. Je travaillai donc pendant 3 heures. Enfin, le train s'arrêta. Nous étions arrivés dans l'école de sorcellerie la plus célèbre du monde : Poudlard.  
  
  
  
12 Chapitre 2 :  
  
«Maintenant, écoute-moi bien. Dans un instant, je vais te ramener dans mon temps. Je vais lancer le Sotilège qui capturera ton esprit et le projettera dans le corps d'un autre. »  
  
La Cérémonie de la Répartition eu lieu, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir le cœur serré pour tous ceux qui étaient envoyés à Serpentard. Et même si la majorité paraissait extremement fier d'être dans ma maison, je remarquai la petite Tasha qui faillit fondre en larmes lorsqu'elle apprit qu'elle allait étudier à Serpentard. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de son execrable cousine. Je la suivai des yeux quand soudain, comme il y a un an, mon regard heurta celui de Valentin. Et la voix grinçante de Sir Serpentard repris dans ma tête : « Je t'interdis de le revoir. » Le pire, c'est que j'étais obligé d'obéir. Il me regarda d'un air inquiet quand il vit que je tournai la tête. Je pensai avec force : « Sir Serpentard, vous me le payerez ! » mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Un dialogue interne s'en suivit. Assez étrange de penser quand quelqu'un le sait.  
  
-Ooh, mais voyez cela, Miss Serpentard ne veut pas te soummettre à son grand-père ?  
  
-Je fais ce que je veux, Sir.  
  
-Non, tu ne fais justement pas ce que tu veux. Tu dois m'écouter et faire ce que je te dis. Tu te rappelles ton Pacte ?  
  
Oh, oui, je m'en souvenai. Trop bien. Juste pour quelques heures passées avec Valentin, j'avais du lui promettre de lui obéir désormais, en échange d'un moyen pour ne pas me faire prendre par le surveillant. Je gardai donc le « silence ».  
  
-Tu n'as rien à répondre, n'est-ce pas ? Tant mieux. Maintenant tais-toi, et regarde.  
  
Dippet s'était levé et avait réclamé le silence.  
  
-Chers élèves. Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie ! J'espère que vous passerez une année aussi instructive que la précendente. Je dois cependant vous informer que l'année dernière, en raison du décès de Sue Wall de Serdaigle, toujours inexpliqué par le Ministère, nous avons resserrer la sécurité dans l'école. Désormais, après 21h, toutes les portes seront fermées par un sortilège et vous ne pourrez plus sortir de vos dortoirs avant 7h. C'est compris ? Bon. Alors, bon appétit !  
  
Des plats de blettes et d'harricots apparurent sur la table. Salasar pestait intèrieurement. « Comment va t'on se rendre à la Réserve, si Môssieu Sang-de-bourbe nous emprisonne dans les dortoires ? »  
  
Mais j'étais bien trop triste de devoir ne plus regarder Valentin pour lui répondre. A la fin du repas, je quittai en toute hâte la Grande Salle. Mais le professeur Blachard me rattrapa . Il me dit à voix basse :  
  
-Je sais ce qui vous embête, Nodewath. Prenez donc cet elixir : il vous permettra de passer à travers les portes de Poudlard.  
  
Il s'éloigna en clopinant. Autant vous dire que Serpentard était plutôt content. Je remontai dans mon dortoir et m'étendit sur mon lit. Malgré la journée bien remplis que j'avais eu, je n'arrivai pas à trouver le sommeil. Et finalement, je ressortis de mon lit, mis ma robe de chambre verte foncée et descendis dans la salle commune. Quelque chose d'incompréhensible me prit, et j'ouvris la fenêtre. Une bouffée d'air tiède d'une fin d'été entra dans la pièce. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, blond presque blanc, se matérialisa devant la cheminée. Il avait les yeux noirs, la peau pâle et me regardait avec un petit sourire en coin, méchamment. Il dégageait une impression de puissance, de cruauté, et en même temps, on était inévitablement attiré vers lui. Il avait d'ailleurs, avec son teint livide, l'air d'un cadavre vivant. Mais je sentis que désormais, mon destin serait lié à cet homme.  
  
-Sassskia !  
  
Il avait sifflé mon nom comme si c'était un mot interdit, tout bas, redoutant que quelqu'un l'entende. Un blasphème, tabou. C'était tout juste s'il ne m'avait pas dit « Je-ne-peux-prononcer-ton-nom ». Mais Sir Serpentard se mit à rire dans ma tête. Le jeune homme reprit la parole, le même petit sourire.  
  
-Oh, tu me reconnais, j'en suis certain. Au fond de toi, tu sais qui je suis.  
  
Mon frère. Ce mort vivant était mon frère.  
  
-Pas tout à fait. Je suis ton demi-frère : nous avons le même père, mais il a eu la malheureuse idée de tomber sous le charme d'une moldue. Et je suis né. J'ai tué ma mère qui m'empêchait de faire de la magie, et j'ai suivis mon père jusqu'à ce que tu naisses. Puis Dippet et toute sa clique t'ont enlevé. Je n'avais aucun espoir de te retrouver : j'avais 10 ans, à cette époque. Je me suis enfui avec notre père et ma belle-mère jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse tué par un dragon, alors que je devais apprendre à parler à ces monstres. Je me suis éloigné et j'ai appris la magie seul, sans l'aide de personne. D'ailleurs, personne ne voulait de moi. Mais il fallait que je te vois, petite sœur. Je suis sûr que tu entends aussi le grand Serpentard, comme papa. Tu as le sang pur. Et moi…. (il ne cessait de sourire), moi je dois t'apprendre. On a pas beaucoup de temps.  
  
Il avait débité toute son histoire d'une voix basse et sournoise, mais j'avais extremement confiance en lui. Salasar semblait aux anges : « Voilà qui est tout simplement inatendu. Il va t'aider, Saskia ! ». Avec grand effort, je lui souris.  
  
-Ainsi, Sir Serpentard m'a en bonne grâce ? demanda t'il  
  
J'hochai lentement la tête.  
  
-Il me dit de te dire qu'on ne peut qu'admirer un aussi grand maître de la magie noire.  
  
Il éclata de rire.  
  
-En effet ! C'est moi qui est tué cette petite idiote de Sang-de-bourbe !  
  
Je fronçai les sourcils, mais ne dit rien.  
  
-Il me demande aussi de me raconter la vérité.  
  
Il se tut aussitôt, et me regarda d'un air soucieux.  
  
-Ah… Et bien… Ce n'est pas un dragon qui a tué nos parents –car je considère ta mère comme la mienne- c'est Dumbledore. Ce descendant de Gryffondor a tué nos parents de sang froid.  
  
Sa voix bouillait de rage, et je ressentis comme un creux dans le ventre. Mais il reprit bientôt son air détaché.  
  
-Mais il me le payera. J'en fais une affaire personnelle. Au fait, Saskia, je me nomme Morgan.  
  
Il m'attira vers lui et me serra dans sa bras. J'avais pour la première fois l'impression d'être avec un membre sorcier de ma famille. Il se redressa quelques dizaines de seconde plus tard et me regarda fièrement.  
  
-Ecoute moi bien, à présent. Je vais te rendre visite une nuit sur deux, pour t'apprendre la magie noire. Je ne doute pas que Sir Serpentard a déjà bien commencé, mais il y a des sorts où il veut mieux qu'une autre personne physique soit prêt de toi.  
  
J'aurais accepter n'importe quoi pour le revoir. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un mage noir en pleines possessions de ces moyens, et je voulais lui ressembler. J'avais très envie d'apprendre la magie noire. Et je commençai à nourrir le même ressentiment que Morgan envers Dumbledore. Il me quitta en redevenant un souffle d'air. J'ouvris la fenêtre et un courant tiède repartit vers des directions inconnues. Mais je n'avais toujours pas envie d'aller me recoucher. J'avalai une gorgée de l'elixir du professeur Blacharh et m'élançai dans les couloirs sombres. C'était assez étrange de se promener de nuit dans Poudlard : les tableaux dormaient, les armures étaient allongées sur le sol, les escaliers s'abaissaient et se relevaient au rythme de la respiration du château… Comme si l'école était vivante. En passant devant une grande porte en bois, j'entendis des voix. Je m'approchai et collai mon oeil contre la serrure.  
  
-… depuis la création de l'école, vous divaguez !  
  
-Pas du tout, Armando. J'ai essayé moi-même et n'importe lequel des élèves pourraient y arriver aussi, avec un minimum de connaissances en magie.  
  
-Ah, par mes aïeux ! Poudlard est trop bien proteger ! La moindre manœuvre magique y est recensée… Je ne vois pas comment un élève… Même un ancien élève…L'enchantement d'anti-transplanage nous défend !  
  
-Mais vous ne voulez pas comprendre. Je ne parle pas de transplanage mais de méthamorphose à un niveau très profond. Avec une volonté suiffisante, n'importe qui peut se transformer en n'importe quoi, et même en quelque chose qui n'existe pas vraiment, comme une pensée, ou un son…  
  
-Se méthamorphoser en son ? Vous rêvez, Albus.  
  
-Et pourtant… Je crois connaître l'auteur de ce meurtre.  
  
-Mmm…. Et qui est-ce, alors ?  
  
-Je n'en suis pas sûr… Mais je crois que c'est le fils de Aurélien.  
  
-Aurélien ? Serpentard ? Mais vous savez comme moi qu'il n'a eu qu'une fille, ce fils de chien !  
  
-Ne vous enervez pas…. J'ai fait des recherches, et j'ai vu qu'il avait un autre fils, plus vieux, d'une moldue. C'était un gamin refermé et très dangereux… Le hasard génétique avait fait qu'il n'avait que très peu de particularités moldues.  
  
-Mais on ne va pas rechercher un enfant sous prétexte qu'il est doué ou timide ! Comment s'appelle t'il ?  
  
-Morgan. Il est pour l'instant soupçonné d'avoir tué Miss Clarina Evans, une moldue, par les autorités moldus. Et vous vous rendez compte ? Sa belle mère était elle-même l'arrière petite fille de Grindelwald !  
  
Un silence. J'appuyai plus fortement mon oreille contre la porte.  
  
-Armando, je crois que nous allons avoir une invitée surprise.  
  
Des pas s'approchèrent et Sir Serpentard me souffla une formule, que je répetai. Je devins instantannément invisible. Et juste à tant : Dumbledore ouvrit doucement la porte. Il fixa le vide (c'est_à-dire l'endroit où j'étais).  
  
-Entrez, mademoiselle Nodewath. J'ai la Vision Magique, vous savez.  
  
Alors je redevins visible. Et j'entendis Serpentard au fond de moi qui maugréait.  
  
-Professeur… je … peux tout vous expliquer !  
  
Il me regarda tristement :  
  
-Hélas, vous n'arrivez pas à vous justifier.  
  
Il me fit entrer dans le bureau de Dippet, grande pièce ronde où tronait au milieu un sublime bureau de chêne poli. Dippet avait d'ailleurs plutôt l'air ennuyé de ma présence.  
  
Dumbledore prit la parole.  
  
-Je sais, Saskia, qu'il s'est passé des choses graves à Poudlard ce soir.  
  
-Oui.  
  
Je lui avais répondu du tac au tac.  
  
-Pourquoi es-tu en colère contre moi ?  
  
je me tus : cet idiot, qui avait tué mes parents voulait faire copain- copain ?  
  
-Je ne puis lire dans vos pensées ; exprimez vous, je vous prie.  
  
-Vous avez tué mes parents. Vous m'avez privé à tout jamais de l'amour de mes vrais parents. Vous m'avez rendu orpheline.  
  
J'avais dit cela sur un ton de rage contenue. Il me regarda tristement :  
  
-J'aurais voulu l'éviter… hélas… Mais nous ne les avons pas tués : ils se sont suicidés quand ils nous ont entendus entrés.  
  
-Menteur ! Pourquoi vous croirais-je ? Je n'ai pas confiance en vous ! Vous avez tué mes parents et vous m'avez tué ! Je ne suis plus Saskia. Je suis quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
-Je le vois bien. La petite 1ère année Saskia n'aurait jamais insulté son professeur.  
  
-Je me fiche pas mal que vous soyez professeur ou pas ! C'est de votre faute ! J'espère que vous vous souvenez toujours de leurs cadavres desespérés et que leurs cris vous hantent ! Vous n'êtes PAS un saint ! Vous devriez être mort, vous aussi : qu'aviez vous de plus que mes parents ?  
  
J'avais hurlé. Dumbledore me lança un sort : « Sourdinam ». Mais quelque chose l'arrêta. Un mur, devant moi.  
  
-Vous avez ainsi rencontrer votre frère. Il vous protéger efficacement, à ce que je vois. Mais écoutez-moi attentivement : Serpentard se soucie aussi peu de ses ennemis que de ses partisans. Morgan est très dangereux pour vous : ne le revois plus. C'est juste un conseil, car je sais que je ne peux pas t'en empêcher.  
  
Sur ce, il me reconduit à la sortie. Après avoir errer quelques temps dans les couloirs, je regagnis le dortoir et m'affala sur mon lit. Une nouvelle année commençait à Poudlard, et je n'allais pas me laisser faire !  
  
13  
  
14 Chapitre 3 :  
  
« Rien ne m'appartient  
  
Mais au sud je reviens »  
  
Jusqu'au jeudi, rien ne se passa de très particulier : les autres Serpentard me regardaient méchamment comme l'année dernière, et ceux des autres me méprisaient sous prétexte que j'étais une Serpentard. Le jeudi soir, cependant, je traînai jusqu'à 23 h dans la salle commune. Prise d'une inspiration soudaine, j'ouvris la fenêtre, et Morgan se matérialisa dans la chambre. Il portait un long manteau noir, et était habillé d'ailleurs complètement en noir. Seuls ses cheveux blonds très clairs contrastaient avec le reste de son corps. Il me souria et nous commencâmes les cours. J'appris à maîtriser les Impardonnables. Je pouvais maintenant contrôler le degré de douleur d'un Doloris, le niveau d'indépendance d'une victime d'un Impero et la mort d'un être avec l'Avada Kedavra. Tout me semblait très simple et Morgan fut très content de moi. Il me demanda si j'avais vu Dumbledore ces derniers temps et je lui reportai la conversation avec Dippet que j'avais surprise.  
  
-Fais attention, p'tite sœur, me dit il, Dumbledore est très puissant. Il peut faire croire n'importe quoi. En plus, tu sais quoi ? C'est lui qui a tué Grindelwald, notre arrière grand père maternel, un mage noir également très puissant. Tu es l'héritière ! Saskia, tu comprends ?  
  
Une fièvre nerveuse s'était emparé de lui.  
  
-Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ? Ma mère aurait été la tienne, ce serait moi, l'héritier… un mâle… J'aurais été le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps…  
  
Il me souria tristement.  
  
-Mais c'est toi qui a été choisi. Tant pis pour moi, mon rôle va être de t'apprendre ce que j'ai acquis difficilement pour moi-même.  
  
Sir Serpentard ne se manifestait plus, et il faut dire que j'avais l'impression d'avoir l'esprit libéré d'une part de mes charges. Cependant, la deuxième semaine, vers minuit, Morgan me dit :  
  
-C'est très bien… Sur la théorie tu es très efficace. (il s'approcha de moi). Mais… Tu n'as rien tenté, pour l'instant. Alors, écoute moi bien. Tu vas lancer un Impero sur un élève. Et je verrais alors ce que tu vaux.  
  
Jusqu'au vendredi soir, pourtant, je ne tentai rien : je choisissais ma victime. Bien sûr, j'étais tenté de le lancer sur Janet… Mais j'aurais été immédiatement soupçonnée, en cas de problème. Et puis, je ne pensai pas qu'elle était à la hauteur de la mission. Alors je choisis la petite Tasha : personne ne saurait que c'était moi derrière les ficelles. Doucement, vers 11h du soir, je rentrai dans le dortoir des 1ères années. Silence total, on entendait que la respiration régulière de la dizaine de fillettes, alongées sur les lits à baldaquin. Je trouvai enfin celui de Tasha, et la reveillai :  
  
-Saskia ? C'est toi ? Qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi m'as tu réveill…  
  
-Impero !  
  
Des étincelles jaillirent et Tasha, d'abord interloquée, continua sa phrase. Mais je pensai très fort : « Recouche toi ! ». Alors, avec le plus grand naturel, elle retourna dans son lit et se rendormit. Je pensai : « Lève-toi », elle se releva, spontanément et attendit au bas de son lit. Après lui avoir ordonner de se rendormir, je remontai dans ma propre chambre et m'enfouit dans mon lit.  
  
-Pas mal du tout.  
  
-Sir Serpentard ! Ca faisait longtemps…  
  
La voix basse et fourbe, si familière, m'apparut comme grinçante.  
  
-Voyons, ne suis-je pas toujours au fond de toi ? Saskia, écoute-moi bien.  
  
-Comme si je pouvais faire autre chose.  
  
-Le professeur Kindy. Tues-la. Cette une (baragouinement incompréhensible) une descendante de Godric. Si tu ne l'as tues pas, je demanderai à Morgan de le faire. Tu m'entends ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Alors, que vas tu faire ?  
  
-Je vais dormir, pour l'instant, si vous le voulez bien, Sir.  
  
Il se tut et je m'endormis profondément.  
  
Je fis un rêve étrange : cela se passait dans un cimetière et Valentin était accroché à une pierre tombale. Il avait une main en fer et il criait qu'on lui rende sa pierre de sang. Mais celui qui l'avait attaché disait qu'il allait mourir, et Valentin reçut un Avada Kedavra en pleine face, mais il ne pourrut pas, un tatouage apparut sur son front avec marqué : « Basilic ». Le rêve n'avait aucune cohérence, et, le samedi matin, à mon réveil, je m'en souvenus parfaitement. J'allai voir le professeur Kindy.  
  
-Bonjour, professeur.  
  
-Oh, c'est à vous. Vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire votre nom ?  
  
-Je m'appelle Saskia Serpentard.  
  
Je vis le visage de la jeune femme se décomposé, et je n'en fus pas mon fière.  
  
-Serpentard… Je vois.  
  
-Vous ne voyez rien. Professeur, est-ce que vous savez interpreter les rêves ?  
  
-Qui… vous en a parlez ?  
  
-J'ai des sources bien informées, dirons-nous.  
  
-Oui. Je sais interpreter les rêves, selon une antique pratique de la magie blanche.  
  
Je fis un petit geste impatient.  
  
-Voudriez-vous interpreter mon rêve ?  
  
Elle hocha la tête en tremblant légèrement, mais ses yeux brillaient d'un l'éclat étrange. Je lui racontai donc mon rêve et elle ne m'interrompit pas. A la fin, elle dit, en soupirant :  
  
-Ce n'est pas Valentin que vous avez vu, mais un de ses descendants. Pour la pierre de sang, je vous conseille de chercher à la bibliothèque. Quand au tatouage, je ne vois qu'une solution… Mais qui pourrait être le père de cet enfant ?  
  
Je crus tout d'abord qu'elle parlait du descendant de Valentin. Mais je compris plus tard –trop tard- qu'elle songeait à l'autre personnage.  
  
-Malheureusement… Il y aura beaucoup de morts pour que cet enfant survive…  
  
Elle me regarda intensément. Lentement, je sortis ma baguette et dis :  
  
-Avada Kedavra.  
  
Elle tomba à terre doucement, comme si elle s'allongeait. Puis la porte s'ouvrit, toujours au ralenti, et des hommes pénétrèrent dans la salle. J'avais l'impression qu'on avait coupé le son car je voyais des bouches s'ouvrirent, mais je n'entendais rien. Il y avait Dumbledore, oui. Il me prit sans ménagement et m'emmena dans une pièce, où il m'emferma. Je comprenais très bien ce qui c'était passé. La première victime pour l'ascencion du maître des ténèbres. J'avais l'impressoin futile d'avoir coupé des barbelés, en transgressant les règles du jeu. D'y être arrivée, mais sans avoir suivi le chemin balisé. D'avoir tricher, en quelques sortes.  
  
-J'ai tué quelqu'un.  
  
Cette pensée ne me faisait aucun effet. Je ne regrettai même pas mon acte. J'avais juste fait ce qu'il fallait. Je devais le faire.  
  
Mais m'enfermer dans de fausses certitudes ne m'aidaient en rien. Soudain, tout s'accélera, la porte s'ouvrit et claqua, Dumbledore entra dans la pièce. Il avait perdu tout sa douceur et sa bienveillance.  
  
-Alors ?  
  
-Voilà un fait important, répondis-je, comme si nous étions en cours.   
  
Il me scruta du regard.  
  
-J'ai tué quelqu'un. Mais vous aussi. Vous avez tué Grindelwald, le niez- vous ? Et mes parents ?  
  
-J'ai déjà été jugé pour ces actes-là.  
  
Je me mis à réfléchir. J'avais 12 ans et je réfléchissai à mon avenir.  
  
-Alors je vais être jugée. Quelque perspective excitante ! Oh, bien sûr, j'aurais du dire « je regrette » ou « je n'ai pas fait exprès » mais ça aurait été mentir. J'ai horreur de mentir. N'est-ce pas, professeur ? Pourquoi êtes vous là à m'écouter délirer comme une folle ?  
  
-Parce que vous êtes malheureusement en pleines possessions de vos moyens. Il me semble.  
  
Si sa voix laissait entendre quelque chose, je ne compris pas.  
  
-Sir Serpentard me dit… de vous raconter mon rêve !  
  
J'en fus très surprise moi aussi, au moins autant que Dumbledore. Quelle idée saugrenue de parler de rêves, alors que j'allais être jugée pour meurtre !  
  
-Racontez le moi.  
  
Je lui racontai.  
  
-Son souvenir laissera une telle trace dans la mémoire des hommes qu'à jamais son nom fut tabou.  
  
J'avais dit cela comme une prophétie. Les yeux dans le vide, je continuai  
  
-Il marchera entouré de bêtes féroces. Son symbole sera celui de la Mort. Il n'aura d'autres ambitions que le règne de la magie la plus puissante. Son nom sera un hasard, mais il acquiera un autre nom, sinistre et angoissant. Seuls les plus forts et les plus inconscients pourront le prononcer.  
  
Et Dumbledore murmura :  
  
Dans les Ténèbres il est né  
  
Une avidité jamais éloignée  
  
Fort de son héritage  
  
Il ira jouer avec la mort.  
  
Le hasard de sa naissance  
  
Cachera longtemps ses convictions  
  
Il sera le meilleur  
  
Il deviendra le plus sombre.  
  
Accompagné de spectres il avancera  
  
Sous une bannière terrible  
  
L'angoisse lui sera propre  
  
Il restera l'épouvante personnifiée.  
  
Il s'endormira grâce à un enfant  
  
Il se dissimulera au bout du monde  
  
Il reviendra plus puissant  
  
Il s'en retournera jouer avec la mort.  
  
Il avait scandé cela comme si c'était une poésie depuis longtemps oubliée, mais dont les mots revenaient d'eux-même, comme si on tirait un fil d'une pelote de laine.  
  
-La prophétie de la pierre de sang… (il ouvrit des yeux immenses )… La pierre ! Que puis-je faire contre un destin imperturbable ? (il reprit confiance) Non ! Je dois me battre ! Rien n'ai a jamais tracé.  
  
-Vous perdez votre temps. Il le sait.  
  
Des gens entrèrent dans la pièce et m'emmenèrent dans le bureau du professeur Dippet, qui me renvoya aussitôt du collège, me confiant à des gens du ministère. Après 4 stupéfix, je m'enfuis dans les profondeurs de Londres, où ils m'avaient ammenés. La prophétie de la pierre de sang devait se réaliser.  
  
15 Chapitre 4 :  
  
« Des corps, des esprits me reviennent  
  
Des décors, des scènes, des arênes  
  
Hantez, hantez, faites comme chez vous, restez »  
  
Mais Londres m'était, malheureusement, totalement inconnu. Comme le monde moldu parraissait puéril et candide ! J'étais perdue, avec pour seule bagage ma baguette magique, et j'allais avoir de très graves ennuis avec le Ministère. Je m'avançais vers le Chaudron Baveur, souvenir de ma première rentrée à Poudlard. Il n'y avait personne, et le bar était vide. Il régnait dans l'air une atmosphère étrange, lourde et trop chaude pour un soir de milieu de février.  
  
Un fantôme apparut au beau milieu de la pièce.  
  
-Bonjour, mademoiselle.  
  
-Bonsoir, plutôt. Où sont ils tous passés ? dis je en montrant la salle du regard  
  
-Ils sont morts. Comme moi. Mais moi j'étais assez puissant pour survivre après la mort.  
  
-Qui vous a tué ? demaindai-je, en connaissant déjà la réponse  
  
-Un jeune homme, grand, très blond. Habillé tout en noir et avec un méchant rictus aux lèvres. C'était un grande mage noir.  
  
J'en étais sûre. Il apparut une seconde plus tard.  
  
-Saskia ? Que fais-tu là ? demanda mon frère  
  
-Tu les a tués… tous ? rétorquai-je, incrédule.  
  
Il balaya d'un geste ma question  
  
-Oh… eux ? Ce n'étaient que des Sangs-de-bourbe sans aucun talent.  
  
-Mais…. Ils n'avaient rien fait ?  
  
-Si. Ils avaient réfusé de s'ouvrir à la seule vérité.  
  
Je fermai les yeux. J'avais tué quelqu'un cet après-midi. Il me regarda d'un air moqueur.  
  
-Ah bon ? Voilà qui est assez bien, Saskia. Et qui était-ce ?  
  
-Kindy. Le professeur Kindy… Mais ce n'est pas vraiment moi… Je n'ai pas voulu… C'est lui… qui…  
  
-Pas la peine de te justifier, je sais très bien pourquoi tu l'as fait.  
  
J'hochai la tête tout en pensant qu'il n'en savait rien.  
  
-Mais alors, c'est pour cela que tu es dehors ? Tu as été renvoyé ? Tu t'es échappée ?  
  
J'allais répondre quand une vingtaine de sorciers abattirent la porte d'entrée.  
  
-Plus un geste !  
  
Ils avaient leurs baguettes pointés sur nous deux. Mon frère me regarda tristement et me murmura  
  
-Ce sont des gens du minist…  
  
-Tais-toi !  
  
Le plus grand s'approcha si près de mon frère que leurs fronts se collèrent presque. Il était brun, très mince au teinte pêle et portait une robe noire avec deux « M » entrelacés.  
  
-Quelle bonne prise… Voyez-vous cela, le grand Morgan qui fait la nourrice des enfants perdus.  
  
-Oh, et voyez le généreux Alan qui veux emprissonner une gamine de 12 ans !  
  
Il tourna la tête vers moi.  
  
-Qui es-tu, toi ? Pourquoi traînes-tu avec cette… chose ?  
  
-Ne parlez pas de lui comme ça, grand benêt.  
  
J'avais assez peu envie de me laisser marcher sur les pieds. Il eut un sourire charmant.  
  
-Tu sais qui je suis ?  
  
-Alan Rydley, sous-officier de la force de la commission pour la protection contre la magie noire.  
  
Il sembla passablement intrigué.  
  
-Alors, puisque tu sais qui je suis, tu es qui ?  
  
-Saskia Serpentard, fille de Aurélien Serpentard et de Judicaelle Grindelwald.  
  
Les hommes derrière eurent un mouvement de recul. Morgan eut un petit rire :  
  
-Ne joues pas au plus fin avec ma sœur, Alan, elle a des pouvoirs qui dépassent largement les tiens.  
  
Une bouffée de fierté m'envahit.  
  
-Saskia Serpentard ? C'est toi ?  
  
Jhochai la tête  
  
-Saucissonez-la ! cria t'il à ses hommes.  
  
Mais quelque chose –la même chose qui avait repoussé le sortilège sourdinam de Dumbledore- arrêta les étincelles or qui convergeaient de toutes parts vers moi.  
  
-Stupéfixez la !  
  
Mais cette fois-ci, les étincelles franchirent la barrière invisible et je fus stupéfixer. Quand on est stupéfixé, on ne le peu plus rien faire à part penser, car le corps est en fait arrêter dans toutes ses fonctions : plus de battements de cœur ou de respiration…  
  
Je vis mon frère se faire saucissoner (Pétrificus Totalus !) par le grand brun et nous fûmes tous transportés en portoloin. Je fus déstupixer à notre arrivée. Avant de me lancer le sortilège de l'Enervatum, il me dit :  
  
-Ecoute-moi bien, petite insolente. On va te réanimer mais tu ne devras rien tenter, c'est compris ?  
  
A défaut de pouvoir hocher la tête, je le regarda intensément. Nous entrâmes ensuite dans un grande bâtisse peinte en noire, totalement dépourvue d'enseignes. A l'entrée il y avait juste une plaque en fer noir et les lettres d'or gravés dessus, deux m qui s'entrelaçaient, comme sur la robe d'Alan et de ses agents. Celui-ci posa sa main sur la porte qui lui demanda un mot de passe. Après l'avoir murmuré si bas que je ne pus l'entendre, il nous fit entré dans un grand hall, complètement rond, dallé de mosaïque. Et au centre, les petits carrés d'or formaient le même symbole. Un sorcier, grand aux cheveux châtains, s'approcha de nous :  
  
-Bonsoir Alan ! Bonne pêche ? demanda t'il en nous voyant  
  
-Mouais… On a retrouvé Morgan et cette espèce de petite teigne.  
  
J'allais dire quelque chose mais mon frère me donna un coup de coude.  
  
-Ouais, bon, on voudrait voir Mr le ministre. Il est là ?  
  
-Bien sûr, il vous attendait même. Il a reçu votre hibou express juste après son retour de Beauxbâtons. Il est dans le grand bureau du 140 ème étage. Dois-je vous annoncer ?  
  
Il se retourna vers nous.  
  
-Ouais, ben annoncez moi avec les frères Serpentard.  
  
Il retourna prestement vers son bureau, dit quelque chose dans son interphone magique.  
  
-Bon allez tous les deux, venez.  
  
Sir Serpentard me hurlait dans la tête : « ne tente rien ! ici, tout est protégé par des sortilèges trop puissants pour l'instant pour toi. Laisse faire Morgan, il a plus d'expériences que toi. Fais comme lui »  
  
De toutes façons, je savais déjà ce qu'il venait de me dire.  
  
Alan nous conduisit jusqu'à un espèce de cercle tracé dans le sol. Il annonça : 140 ! Et nous nous retrouvâmes instantannément dans une autre pièce, toujours dans un cercle blanc. Il nous fit sortir et frappa à la porte.  
  
-Entrez ! fit une voix forte  
  
Le bureau du 140ème était tout simplement immense : des tableaux majustueux ornaient les murs, une superbe peau de dragon servait de tapis, et, au fond, une table tout simplement grandiose par son travail, et où il était gravé des licornes, des phénix, des dragons, des sirênes et d'autres animaux fantastiques. Derrière le bureau, il y avait une baie vitrée d'où l'on pouvait observer la nuit paisible de Londres.  
  
-Bonsoir Alan, vociféra la voix tonitruante, qui provenait de derrière le bureau.  
  
-Bonsoir, monsieur le ministre, répondit l'interpellé, qui nous fit avancer jusqu'au superbe meuble. Le ministre de la Magie était un homme au visage dur, aux traits burinés par les expériences, aux cheveux longs et gris, et aux yeux pénétrants. On sentait dans la moindre de ses attitudes qu'il avait beaucoup de pouvoir, et qu'il avait une volonté de fer.  
  
-Qui m'amenez-vous ? Présentez-vous, mademoiselle, me demanda t'il.  
  
Subitement, d'une voix claire, je récitai :  
  
-Sa mère prépara sa funeste venue  
  
Elle tuera des innocents  
  
La puissance elle connu  
  
La mort sera sa seule récompense.  
  
Et presque en même temps, je pensai que c'était cela le début de la prophétie de la pierre de sang. Le ministre n'eut pas l'air très content :  
  
-Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.  
  
-Je m'appelle Saskia, monsieur.  
  
-Votre nom ?  
  
-Mon véritable nom ou mon nom normal ? demandais-je du tac au tac.  
  
-Votre… Comment ? Et bien, votre vrai nom !  
  
-Serpentard.  
  
Il réfléchit un instant :  
  
-Ainsi, vous êtes… Serpentard ? Pas impossible, quand on y pense. Fille de Aurélien et de Judicaelle, je présume ? Et vous ? demanda t'il à Morgan  
  
-Morgan Serpentard, pour vous servir, monsieur le ministre, dit il en grinçant de la voix  
  
-Morgan Serpentard, meurtrier de 4 sorciers et de 9 moldus, sans compter ceux de soir ? Combien en avez vous tuer ?  
  
-une dizaine, monsieur le ministre, jubila mon frère  
  
Le ministre soupira.  
  
-Et bien, voilà une bien triste famille. Mais vous, mademoiselle, qu'avez vous fait pour m'être présenté ?  
  
-J'ai tué une de mes professeurs, monsieur.  
  
-Vous serez jugé demain pour meurtre, tous les deux. Vous avez quelque chose à dire ?  
  
-Oui, s'il vous plait, monsieur le ministre. J'aimerais que quelque soit la peine dont nous écopérons, ma sœur continue à étudier.  
  
Le ministre eut l'air perplexe. Il ordonna à Alan de nous emmener dans une cellule d'en bas. C'était une pièce exigue aux murs blancs, avec deux lits superposés.  
  
-Tu veux dormir en haut, p'tite sœur ?  
  
-Oui, ça serait super !  
  
Nous nous couchâmes et nous dormîmes à points fermés. Quelle ironie de choisir son lit en prison. Je me réveillai en plein milieu de la nuit. Morgan avait la respiration calme et rauque. Ma couverture sur les épaules, je descendis à terre pour sentir le courant d'air frais qui passait sous la porte.  
  
Il fallait absolument que j'y arrive. Je devais essayer. Je me mis lentement en transe, une transe de Souviela, pour retrouver mes souvenirs. Je parcourus des plaines vides, de grandes villes, pour tenter de retrouver, quelque part, la prophétie de la pierre de sang.  
  
Je retrouvai enfin les premiers paragraphes. Ils étaient scandés comme une chanson d'enfant, prononcés par une voix douce et mélodieuse, apaisante :  
  
Ils étaient quatres magiciens  
  
Un seul avait le pouvoir illimité  
  
Et quand approcha leur fin  
  
Le dernier créa la Pierre  
  
Pendant une nuit, le temps d'un soir  
  
Il récita les formules oubliées  
  
Il y trempa son sang noir  
  
Et forgea la Pierre  
  
Elle avait le pouvoir infini  
  
Elle rendait supérieur quicquonque la voyait  
  
Elle avait la sagesse, elle connaissait la théorie  
  
Elle était la clef de l'avenir.  
  
Mais les autres furent effrayés de ce pouvoir  
  
Et dans un élan de rage et de colère  
  
Il détruirent la pierre et nièrent son savoir  
  
Mais son créateur proclama :  
  
Vous avez démoli mon œuvre et mon œuvre vous engloutira  
  
Vous le regretterez, car un jour proche  
  
Viendra mon descendant qui me vengera  
  
Les flots de ma colère submergeront vos villes  
  
Il aura la connaissance de toute magie  
  
Il reignera sur la foule et tous le redouteront  
  
Chacun le craindra dans le monde de la sorcellerie  
  
Il engendrera un règne de haine et de terreur  
  
Sa mère préparera sa funeste venue  
  
Elle tuera des innocents  
  
La puissance elle connu  
  
La camarde sera sa seule récompense.  
  
Dans les Ténèbres il est né  
  
Une avidité jamais éloignée  
  
Fort de son héritage  
  
Il ira jouer avec la mort.  
  
Le hasard de sa naissance  
  
Cachera longtemps ses convictions  
  
Il sera le meilleur  
  
Il deviendra le plus sombre.  
  
Accompagné de spectres il avancera  
  
Sous une bannière terrible  
  
L'angoisse lui sera propre  
  
Il restera l'épouvante personnifiée.  
  
Il s'endormira grâce à un enfant  
  
Il se dissimulera au bout du monde  
  
Il reviendra plus puissant  
  
Il s'en retournera jouer avec la mort.  
  
Mais lorsqu'ils retrouveront  
  
Le dernier fragment de la pierre de sang  
  
De sang froid, il le tueront,  
  
Celui qui avait maîtrisée la magie.  
  
Je sortis doucement de ma transe. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, mon frère était assis sur son lit, la tête enfuie dans les mains. Il releva la tête lorsqu'il se rendit compte que je m'étais reveillée. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais il referma la bouche sans avoir rien dit.  
  
Je savais, maintenant, à 12 ans, quel était la visée de mon existence : préparer la venue de mon fils qui sera le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il fallait que je retrouve le dernier fragment de la pierre de sang pour que les autres ne puissent détruire mon fils. J'avais un but, désormais. Retrouver le morceau de la pierre. L'espoir me conduira jusqu'aux confins du monde et je retrouverai cette maudite pierre. Sir Serpentard intervint : « Enfin, nous y voilà ! Je dois maintenant te quitter provisoirement, Saskia, maintenant que tu sais. Je reviendrai bientôt. Ou peut être plus tard… » Et soudain, une partie de mes pensées s'en alla et je m'en mis à me demander à quoi j'étais en train de songer, comme si on m'avait interrompu dans mon raisonnement. J'étais toute seule, maintenant. Je frissonai. Morgan me regarda et hocha la tête :  
  
-Il est parti ? Cela doit te faire du bien, non ?  
  
Je ne savais pas si ce que je ressentai était bon ou mauvais, mais c'était sans doute très différent de tout ce que j'avais connu. J'avais l'effrayante impression d'être redevenue une moldue banale. Mais je savais que mes pouvoirs magiques n'étaient pas partis.  
  
Puis finalement, Morgan s'allongea et s'endormit. Je me remontai lentement dans ma couchette, et m'endormit également.  
  
16 Chapitre 5 :  
  
« Vous êtes étendu sur un tas de paille moisie, dans une pièce minuscule éclairée par un unique œil-de-bœuf »  
  
  
  
Un coup sourd contre la porte en acier trempé me réveilla. Comme personne ne répondit, les coups redoublèrent de puissance. Puis j'entendis mon frère se lever et répondre d'une voix ensomeillé. Un homme entra. Il était bien vêtu, avec une robe de sorcier très propre et un haut de forme. Il avait une petite moustache ridicule et un pince-nez en plaqué-or. Il avait un maintien très hautain et tout trahissait en lui une fonction haute et peu fatiguante. Il prit la parole d'une voix monotone, sans reprendre sa respiration, si bien que j'entendis :  
  
-Bonjourjemappellemeusieukenzacveuillédéclinévosnomsprenomsadressesainsiquen omdejeunefilledelamèreélaprofessiondupère.  
  
Il ouvrit enfin la bouche pour respirer.  
  
-Je suis Morgan Serpentard, je n'ai pas d'habitation ma mère s'appellait Clarina Evans et mon père était un grand mage noir.  
  
Mon frère avait parlé calmement. L'homme me regarda, tas de couvertures sur un pauvre matelas :  
  
-Et ça ?  
  
-C'est ma demi-sœur. Saskia Serpentard, qui vivait à Poudlard mais qui a été renvoyé provisoirement. Son mère est Judicaelle Grindelwald et son père est le même que le mien.  
  
-Je…suis…un…avocat…je…suis…chargé…de…vous…défendre…pendant…le…procès…  
  
Il faisait apparement de gros efforts pour parler correctement. Après nous être débarbouillé, nous fûmes conduit dans une grande salle immense, avec des chaises, comme la salle de conférence où travaillaient mes parents moldus. Sur l'estrade, tout au fond, il y avait un siège avec des chaînes, qui d'ailleurs fut rejoint une seconde plus tard par un autre, légèrement plus petit. La salle commencait à se remplir de curieux, et nous fûmes conduit sur les chaises à chaînes, où nous fûmes attachés solidement, mais on me laissa les miennes un peu lâches pour me permettre quelque mouvement. Un homme, en robe de sorcier noir, demanda le silence de la salle, ce qui se fit aussitôt :  
  
-Nous sommes au tribunal magique et nous allons juger ses deux tristes sires, qui ont commis à aux deux 10 meurtres, de sang-froid. Nous allons d'abord procéder au jugement de Morgan Serpentard, 20 ans.  
  
Je ne compris pas grand-chose à l'accusation, mais lorsque ce fut à l'accusé de prendre la parole, ses liens se ramollirent un peu.  
  
-Je suis un meurtrier, c'est vrai. Mais j'étais surtout un partisan de la puissance, je voulais que notre monde deviennent le plus développé, car nous en avons les moyens ! Nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir diriger correctement cette planète, alors pourquoi laisser les moldus nous dominer ?  
  
Il y eu quelques murmures de réprobation dans la salle, mais personne ne dit rien. A la fin de la délibération des jurés, le juge dit :  
  
-Morgan Serpentard, vous êtes déclaré coupable de meutres en série. Vous êtes donc condamnés à mort par le haut conseil de la magie. L'execution aura lieu après-demain, au lever du soleil.  
  
Mon frère poussa un soupir. Un soupir de soulagement.  
  
Ils passèrent ensuite à mon cas, et l'avocat de la victime, qui était donc morte puisque je l'avais tué, me demanda pourquoi je l'avais fait :  
  
-En fait, je ne sais pas… c'est comme si quelqu'un m'avait dit de le faire, m'avait ordonner de lever ma baguette et de la tuer.  
  
-Où avez vous appris ce sort ?  
  
-Toute seule. Il m'est venu comme ça.  
  
A la fin de la délibération, le juge dit :  
  
-En raison du jeune âge et de la santé mentale fragile de Saskia, 12 ans, nous la déclarons coupable d'homicide involontaire. Elle devra être suivie par un psychologue, mais devra au plus vite ré intégrer une école.  
  
Mon frère allait mourir. A la fin de l'audience, je sautai dans es bras et il m'étreignit avec forces en murmurant : « p'tite sœur, tu m'as manqué »  
  
La journée suivante passa trop vite. Mon frère ne parraissait pas angoissé de mourir, alors nous jouâmes toute la journée dans le parc derrière le ministère : car selon la loi magique de l'époque, chaque condamné à mort avait droit à une dernière volonté. Je passai donc la plus belle journée depuis très longtemps, et je me sentis parfaitement heureuse, même si une ombre –et quelle ombre !-venait planer au-dessus de nous. Quelques instants avant l'aurore, Morgan me dit :  
  
-Ecoute-moi bien, maintenant. Quand je serais mort, tu profiteras de l'instant de recueillement des pesonnes présentes pour t'évader de cet horrible château. Ensuite, tu iras Allée des Embrumes, près du chemin de traverse, et tu demandras Matheus Rogue. Tu as bien compris ? Ne lui parles pas de toi, demande lui simplement des renseignements sur le lieu où se cache la pierre de sang. Fais tout pour la retrouver, et détruit là ! D'accord ?  
  
-Oui, oui, j'ai compris.  
  
-Saskia, je t'aime plus que moi-même, je te laisse ma vie pour sauver la tienne. Alors, ne fais pas d'erreurs.  
  
-Je t'adore, Morgan… Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas trouver plus tôt ?  
  
Quelqu'un vint chercher mon frère. Je n'étais pas autorisé à la voir mourir, mais j'insista telement que finalement le gardien me laissa passer. Morgan était attaché et fixait le ciel avec espoir. Comme j'étais fier de lui, blond platiné, en long manteau noir, avec ses grands yeux gris… Il ne tressaillait même pas devant la Mort. Un sorcier, devant lui, avec une cagoule, tenait une baguette à la main. Au moment où les rayons du soleil touchèrent le pommier où mon frère était attaché, le bourreau fit d'une voix grave et solennel :  
  
-Aaaaaaaavaaaaaadaaa Kedavraaaaaaaaa !  
  
Mon frère ne tomba pas. Il resta contre le pommier et se mit à parler, d'une voix étrange :  
  
-Vous avez signer votre propre arrêt de mort.  
  
Car je vous annonce une strophe d'ajout à la Prophétie :  
  
Le fantôme de son frère hantera vos nuits  
  
Il ne cessera qu'à votre mort  
  
Vous n'aurez pas un instant de répis  
  
Son âme restera même si son corps part.  
  
Et il laissa choir sa tête, sans vie, sur le côté, pendant que tous baissaient pieusement la tête. J'en profitai pour utiliser un sortilège de transplanage que j'avais appris depuis longtemps, pour me retrouver au chemin de traverse. La première chose à faire, c'était me déguiser. Il ne fallait pas que ces hommes me retrouvent pour m'emmener je-ne-sais-où. J'étais singulièrement perdue sur le chemin qui était, en ce petit matin de printemps, déjà bien remplie de toutes les créatures les plus bizarres qu'ils puissent exister sur terre. Toujours en courrant, je m'engouffrai dans une rue adjacentes au chemin de traverse. La rue était sinistre, d'ailleurs, même éclairée par un jeune rayon du soleil levant. Une plaque de marbre, fixé à une maison, indiquait « Allée des Embrumes ». Je redis intérieurement le nom de la rue, qui me rappellait vaguement quelque chose. Quelques boutiques poussièreuses présentaient des horreurs innomables. L'une d'entre elle s'appellait d'ailleurs « La prophétie ». Prise d'une envie soudaine, j'entrai dans la boutique. Un jeune homme, brun était au comptoir et empilait de lourdes pièces en or. Il ne m'avait pas vu, et ces yeux noirs étaient fixés sur son trésor. Il avait les cheveux sales, mal peignés, il était grand et pas très épais. Je m'approchai doucement de lui. Il leva enfin la tête :  
  
-Le mot de passe ? me demanda t'il  
  
Je fus assez surprise : quel mot de passe ?  
  
-Je ne connais pas le mot de passe, mais (en me souvenant de ce que m'avait dit mon frère) je cherche Matheus Rogue.  
  
Le sorcier me regarda :  
  
-Qui le demande ?  
  
-La sœur de Morgan Serpentard.  
  
Il me fixa avec des yeux ronds :  
  
-Saskia ? C'est toi ? Morgan m'a beaucoup parler de toi. Je suis Matheus Rogue, ma p'tite. Que me veut ton frère ?  
  
-Il est mort, l'informai-je, brusquement  
  
Il dodelina longuement de la tête, nullement surpris :  
  
-Ainsi, ces Sangs-de-bourbe du ministère l'ont attrapés… Avec les moldus qu'il avait tué, ça pouvait pas se passer autrement. Mais pourquoi me demandait-il ?  
  
-Il voulait que tu me donnes des renseignements sur la Pierre de Sang.  
  
Il réfléchit, puis me dit :  
  
-Il t'as dit de ne rien dire, en plus. Mais bon… Je sais très bien que tu as un rapport avec cette prophétie… Tu veux donc savoir où est le dernier morceau de la Pierre ? Pour la détruire ? Je vois…  
  
Il parlait de façon hachée, laissant s'échapper les mots comme à regret. Il avait l'air sévère, mais on sentait quand même sa sympathie pour mon frère. Il devait être de bons amis.  
  
-Mais je ne sais pas où elle est. Par contre, je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait te renseigner… Si tu n'as pas peur des longs voyages. C'est une grande magicienne, une nièce de Grindelwald, à ce que j'ai entendu dire… une cousine éloignée de ta mère. Elle s'appelle… Katia Melday. Elle habite en Ecosse, dans un château immense. Elle est très vieille, cela va sans dire, mais pas gâteuse : elle pourra t'informer.  
  
-Et comment vais-je pouvoir aller en Ecosse, moi ? Je ne peux pas transplaner sur une si longue distance !  
  
Il m'observa du coin de l'œil.  
  
-Je peux pas t'aider : on a du travail, ici, à la boutique… j'ai bien mon vieux balai de Quidditch, si tu veux… Un Nimbus 1000 ! Je peux te le prêter, si ça peut t'aider.  
  
J'hochai vigoureusement la tête. Je n'étais jamais de ma vie monté sur un balai volant. Et je doutai qu'un vieil objet pouvait m'emmerner tout de go en Ecosse. Mais on fait avec ce qu'on a : j'acceptai donc d'un grand sourire le présent de ce Matheus, qui me semblait bien peu recomandable. Mais, quelque part, il me faisait penser à Valentin, de Gryffondor : c'est même yeux empreints d'une gravité trop tôt venue, comme si le poids d'un fardeau ancestrable pesait déjà sur ses jeunes épaules. Il m'observa longuement, puis, il me dit :  
  
-Katia Melday, souviens toi… Et quand tu sauras, souviens-toi de moi et de ma descendance, Saskia.  
  
Il s'en retourna dans l'arrière-boutique. Déroutée, je ressortis tout de même dans la rue. Il faisait frais, et je me demandai comment arriver en Ecosse en regardant perplexivement ce balai ébréché dans ma main gauche. Puis, instinctivement, je l'enfourchai, comme dans les contes de fées moldus. Puis je me demandai juste comment le faire avancer : il avança tout seul, exactement comme je voulais : je pouvais diriger ce manche à brindilles rien qu'en pensant ! je m'élançai donc dans le ciel flamboyant de l'aurore. Le spectacle était magnifique : les rues de Londres s'éloignaient peu à peu, ressemblant maintenant à des fils de laines croisés et emmelés. Le balai obéissait à mes pensées avec exactitude, et j'appris à me tenir solidement. Au bout d'une heure environ, ou ce qui me sembla être une heure, je redescendis sur la terre ferme, et entrai dans l'unique pub d'un petit village. Tous tournèrent la tête, étonés de voir une gamine de 12 ans entrer seule. Un vieil ivrogne, l'halien chargée d'alcool, me lança :  
  
-Va jouer à la poupée, salle mioche ! ici, c'est pas pour toi !  
  
Mais je ne répondis pas, le cœur battant, et je m'approchai du bar, mon balai toujours à la main.  
  
-Vous connaissez Katia Melday ?  
  
Les discussions s'arrétêrent sur le coup, et toutes les vieilles têtes ridées comme des pommes trop mûres me regardaient à présent. L'atmosphère était pleine de fumée de tabac et de suspicion. Finalement, le barman me fit :  
  
-Tu cherches Mrs Melday, petite ?  
  
J'hochai la tête. Le vieux qui m'avait interpellé tout à l'heure prit la parole :  
  
-Ah, Katia, Katia ! Sorcière d'entre les mortels ! Dernière des sirènes en ce territoire ! Venez, amis, que je vous conte l'histoire de la princesse Katia, fille des vagues !  
  
Les chaises raclèrent, et, en un instant, les clients se retrouvèrent penchés près de l'homme.  
  
-William a entendu la vérité, parole ! Et William va vous la raconter :  
  
C'était pendant une nuit d'orage terrible. Les eaux menaçaient d'engloutir le village à tout moment. Les hommes, dans leur desespoir, avaient construits un faible barrage. Mais un bâteau arriva du nord, et il demanda le passage, car il avait, dit-on, une femme enceinte à bord. Arrivée sur la plage, la femme accoucha et une sirène sortit de son ventre : elle était petite, mais très belle, et avait des yeux d'emeraude et des cheveux d'or fins. Tous acclamèrent le bébé. Mais la tempête redoublait ses efforts, et la mère fut emporté par les vagues déchainées. La petite avait compris ce qui se passait, et, tout d'un coup, se métamorphosa en humain : sa queue de poisson avait disparu ! Elle prononça une sombre incantation, et deux énormes serpents apparurent : ils étaient aussi long que quatre chaloupes mises bout à bout, et aussi gros qu'un voilier. Ils étaient monstrueux, bavant, crachotant, mais obéissaient manifestement au nouveau-né qui pouvait parler. La fillette dit quelque chose, et les deux monstres se jetèrent dans l'océan, et rapportèrent la pauvre mère, froide et presque mort. Son bébé la réanima de suite. Les villageois les accueillirent avec bonté, mais ils crurent d'abord à deux fées. Mais elles n'étaient pas ainsi : aussi méchantes et cruelles l'une que l'autre. Elles firent subir au village maux et tourments. Mais, un soir, la mère mourrut, de vieilliesse on raconte. Et Katia ne sortit plus, ne parla plus, ne ria plus, ne prononça plus d'invocations bizarres, n'appella plus des serpents… Elle se terrait dans son immense manoir, à la recherche d'un moyen de se venger.  
  
Le vieil homme but une longue rasade de la bouteille placée sur la table, et les discussions reprirent peu à peu. Le vieil homme me dit que le manoir de Katia se trouvait un peu plus au nord, vers la ville la plus proche : c'était simple, je n'avais qu'à suivre la ligne des collines vertes et des bois. A midi tapante, j'arrivai devant un château noir et sinistre, éclairée d'une lueur crue et acariâtre, par je-ne-sais-quel-artifice. Je frappai deux coups à l'immense porte en bois.  
  
Une voix vigureuse, virile et charmante, pleine de bonté et de sympathie, me dit :  
  
-Entrez, c'est ouvert.  
  
J'ouvris la porte et je me trouvai en face de… Impossible ! Je dois rêver !  
  
17 Chapitre 6 :  
  
« Sur mes refuges détruits  
  
Sur mes phares écroulés  
  
Sur les murs de mon ennui  
  
J'écris ton nom »  
  
Ce ne pouvait être vrai. C'était biologiquement impossible ! Je voyais devant moi quelqu'un qui était…  
  
J'en aurais mis ma main au feu. C'était mon père, et tout mon être le criait « Papa !papa ! ». Aurélien Serpentard, en roble noir de velours très propre, aux yeux noir et aux cheveux lisses, grand et imposant devant moi. Mais quelque chose de plus profond, de plus primitif, me retenait de me jeter dans ses bras.  
  
-Ma chérie ! Saskia ! C'est toi ? Oh, comme je suis heureux !  
  
Et il courru vers moi mais je m'écartai pour l'éviter.  
  
Il se métamorphosa sur le coup en une vieille femme courbée, appuyée sur une canne blanche, mais qui me dit d'une voix forte :  
  
-Quelle perspicacité ! Je connais peu de gens qui auraient résister. Vous êtes un filon rare, Saskia.  
  
-Comment savez-vous mon nom ? demandai-je, bien que j'avais d'autres questions bien plus importantes en tête  
  
-Ton père vient de te le dire…  
  
Je la regardai dans les yeux. Je pouvais presque sentir d'ici sa fierté et son orgueil extrème. Mais elle avait trop de puissance pour que je puisse la combattre.  
  
-N'y songe même pas, détestable petite peste ! m'aboya t'elle  
  
-Pourquoi vous êtes vous transformée en mon père ?  
  
-C'est une épreuve pour savoir si ce que les gens viennent me demander est important ou non. Si ça ne l'ait pas, ils sont gagnés par la tentation et rentrent chez eux. Si non, ils peuvent me voir. Que veux-tu à Katia, chère petite ?  
  
-Je veux savoir où est la pierre de sang.  
  
-Comment t'appelles-tu ? me demanda t'elle du tac au tac  
  
-Saskia Serpentard  
  
-Voyons, la pierre de sang…  
  
La vieille tordit le nez, dans un effort de mémoire.  
  
-La pierre de sang… Ah oui !  
  
Mais elle ne dit rien d'autre, comme si elle attendait une réponse de ma part.  
  
-Oui ? demandai-je, timidement  
  
-La pierre de sang a étté détruite par les 3 jaloux, et le dernier fragment pourrait être fatal aux mages noirs futurs… Et tu veux la détruire ?  
  
J'hocchai la tête.  
  
-Le dernier fragment est gardé par un sphynx, dans une grotte, quelque part en Egypte. Mais pour y accéder, il faut un sortilège de magie noire assez puissant… Il te faut un œil de ton pire ennemi.  
  
-Un œil ? m'étonnai-je  
  
-Oui, un œil, qui aura le pouvoir de réveiller le sphynx de pierre. Quand tu auras trouvé cet œil, il faudra l'intrduire dans la paupière de la statue, qui se réveillera, et te posera une énigme.  
  
-Mais… où vais-je pouvoir trouver un œil ?  
  
-Je te dis tout ce dont tu avais besoin. Il faut aussi que tu trouves l'endroit précis, et la seule personne qui le sait est le descendant de Gryffondor.  
  
-Mais je croyais que si les descendants savaient où étaient la pierre, ils la détruiraient…  
  
-Mais Gryffondor ne pouvait passer devant le sphynx, lorsqu'il retrouva la grotte. Il se résigna donc et transmis à ses descendants l'endroit précis. Adieu, Saskia !  
  
Et la vieille, la cour, le château disparurent. Je me retrouvai seule au milieu de la campagne. Je me sentai toute petite dans cette immensité de collines verdoyantes, de fleurs, d'étangs… Et, subitement, j'eu très peur. Je pensai à ce qu'elle m'avait dit… Un descendant de Gryffondor ? Qui m'avait-donc parler de… Mais bien sûr ! Dumbledore ! Il fallait que je retourne à Poudlard, et que je lui demande.  
  
Suis-je bête… Me donnera t'il l'endroit, alors qu'il doit bien savoir ce que je veux faire. Il faut le faire par la force. Je suis folle : comment pourrais-je surpasser un homme au trois fois plus âgé que moi, et professeur, qui-plus-est !  
  
Il faut que j'y retourne… mais le ministère ? Ils m'avaient dit que je devais retourner à l'école le plus vite possible. C'est donc ce que j'allais faire. Mais le balai de Matheus avait disparu avec le reste, et je ne disposai d'aucun sort utile dans de pareilles circonstances… A part…  
  
Je sortis ma baguette, fit « Pointe au Nord ! » et suivit la direction indiquée, à pieds, comme une vulgaire… moldue. Enfin, je me retrouvai au village. Le transplanage ne marchant que dans des endroits connus de celui qui l'exercait, je devais trouver tout de suite un nouveau moyen de transport que mes pieds qui hurlaient de douleur… Il fallait donc me résigner à utiliser les transports moldus : vu que les automobiles commençaient tout juste à apparaître dans la rase campagne, je devrais me contenter d'une bicyclette… ou d'un cheval. Mais jusqu'à Poudlard ? J'entrai dans une ferme, bien décidée à acheter un cheval. Je m'avançai vers l'énorme fermière, dont je ne distinguais que les joues dans le visage, et demandai quel était le prix d'un bon cheval.  
  
-10 000 frrrlllllancs, ma ptite demoiselle, me dit la vieille  
  
C'était aussi facile qu'un alohomora. En murmurant « Aparecum ! » l'argent apparut, en petites coupures. Je me tendis à la dame qui m'emmena dans l'écurie. Il y avait trois chevaux : un baie, plutôt petit mais qui avait l'air sympathique, un blanc tacheté qui semblait épuisé… et un superbe étalon noir, aux naseaux fumants, à la silhouette bien dessinée et à la figure intelligente.  
  
-Je veux celui-ci, le noir, dis-je  
  
-Pourrllll sûllllrrr, ma ptite demoiselle, mais j'vous y préviens : c'est po un cheval docile, ça non ! La desarconé ben des cavaliers, c'te bête ! Et p'dant qu'on y est où qui sont vos parrrrrents, hein ? Moi j'vends point un monstre comme ça une ptite demoiselle perdue, pourrrrllll sûrrrrr !  
  
-Ne vous inquiétez-pas, ils sont du village à côté. Ils m'ont envoyé ici car ils savaient que vous alliez accepter ! Merci beaucoup, madame, et au revoir ! dis-je, en tirant le cheval par la longe.  
  
Je passai la nuit dans un champ d'une céréale quelquoncque, à chercher une formule pour rendre ce cheval plus rapide. En fouillant dans ma mémoire, je me rappellai de la formule de dé-stupéfaction, qui allait peut être activer le cheval.  
  
-Enervatum !  
  
Mais le cheval ne bougea pas. Il entrouvrit sa gueule et fit quelque chose qui ressemblait à : « Pas trop tôt ! ».  
  
Je tendis l'oreille, et haussa les épaules. Cet étalon était vraiment superbe, et je murmurais, tout bas :  
  
-Sublime !  
  
Et voilà qu'il me répondit :  
  
-En effet, mademoiselle. Je suis le plus beau cheval de toute l'Ecosse, voire du Royaume-Uni !  
  
J'étais assez interloquée : discuter beauté avec un cheval parlant, ça ne se voit pas tous les jours ! Il tourna sa tête :  
  
-Mademoiselle, je ne suis pas un cheval. Je suis un sorcier, voyons !  
  
Un étalon m'annonce qu'il est un magicien. Silence.  
  
-Vous ne me croyez pas, mademoiselle ?  
  
-Je m'appelle Saskia, précisai-je  
  
-Je le sais! répondit il en levant les yeux au ciel  
  
-Alors, pourquoi persistez-vous à ….  
  
-Perte de temps ! m'interrompa t'il.  
  
Il me considéra, en frappant du sabot.  
  
-Vous désirez vous rendre à Poudlard, et moi aussi. Voilà la situation. Je me nomme Lodric, et je suis un étalon pur-sang depuis 1 génération.  
  
-Une seule génération ?  
  
-Vous êtes donc une Serpentard ! dit il en souriant. Allons nous y aller, oui ou non ? Montez donc sur mon dos.  
  
Je remontai donc sur Lodric, et deux ailes, longues et gracieuses, se déplièrent de son bas-ventre. Il frappa la terre et s'élança vers le ciel. Nous survolâmes la plage pendant un long moment. L'air marin m'irrita et me donna des frissons. Lodric, enfin, tourna vers l'intérieur des terres, et j'aperçus, au bout de quelques heures, la silhouette noire et imposante de l'école des sorciers. Il se posa enfin, à Pré-Au-Lard. Dans les rues de la petite ville, j'enageai la conversation :  
  
-Hum… Lodric ?  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Connaissez-vous Katia Melday ? La sorcière ?  
  
Et le cheval partit d'un grand rire.  
  
-Tout le monde la connaissait, la vieille bique Katia, la sorcière, la mégère, l'horrible, la centenaire ! Et tout le monde la détestait, ne sachant pas expliquer son pouvoir magique très puissant.  
  
-Elle est …  
  
-Morte ? Bien sûr que non ! Elle s'est simplement évanoui à tes yeux.  
  
Après avoir garder un moment le silence, je repris :  
  
-Mais toi ? Qui es-tu ?  
  
-Je suis un cheval.  
  
-Je ne connais pas de cheval parlant.  
  
-Je suis… Voilà donc une question bien difficile ! Si tu veux que je te répondes dans ton vocabulaire, je suis un Animagus.  
  
-Un animaquoi ?  
  
-Animagus ! Je suis un sorcier qui a le pouvoir de se transformer en cheval volant, voilà tout !  
  
-Vous… vous êtees un sorcier ? Faites moi voir !  
  
-Non. Je dois t'abord t'emmener à Poudlard. Ensuite tu me verras.  
  
Nouveau silence.  
  
-Tu connais bien Poudlard, demandai-je  
  
-Oui, oui, bien sûr !  
  
-Connais-tu Valentin Potter ?  
  
Il s'arrêta.  
  
-Pourquoi ? me répliqua t'il, un éclair dans les yeux.  
  
Surprise de sa réaction, je bafouilla :  
  
-Euh… et bien… Non, c'était juste comme cela.  
  
-Que lui veux-tu ?  
  
-Je… Oh, tant pis, laisse tomber !  
  
J'étais prête à tout lui avouer, mais quelque chose me dit que Sir Serpentard n'aurait pas apprecié. Donc, ce cheval n'était pas dans mon camp. Il me fallait tout de suite lui fausser compagnie, et, malheureusement, c'était un sorcier, et bien plus puissant que moi, surement. Mais il reprit la parole :  
  
-Pas la peine d'essayer de t'échapper, mademoiselle. Nous sommes en ce moment devant le passage secret qui mène à Poudlard, et c'est là que tu dois aller. Valentin t'avait emmener ici, lors de votre première rencontre, tu te souviens ?  
  
Comment cet Animagus pouvait donc savoir cela ?  
  
-Tu vas y entrer, et faire ce que tu as à faire. Tu me reverras bientôt.  
  
Et sans dire un mot, il disparut.  
  
Je m'enfonçai dans le trou du passage, et après une petite demi-heure d'escalade, j'arrivai devant le miroir. Le château était noir et sombre. Mais lorsque je me remis debout, pour me débarrasser de la poussière, je ne pus plus bouger.  
  
Quelqu'un était juste à côté de moi, et la voix détestable de Dippet tonna dans le couloir.  
  
-Elle est là !  
  
Aussitôt, toutes les lumières s'allumèrent, et je pus constater que je n'étais pas seule dans la pièce : tout les professeurs étaient réunis, Dumbledore en première place, devant moi, la baguette magique pointée sur mon front.  
  
-Lâche ta baguette, Saskia ! me dit il  
  
Je la posa à terre, sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Il dit une formule et je fus menotée par une corde de rideaux. Je fus ensuite emmené dans le breau de Dippet.Tout le monde me lançait des regards triomphants. Qu'ils étaient donc ridicules ! On me fit asseoir sans ménagement sur une chaise. Dippet jubilait, mais Dumbledore avait l'air triste.  
  
-Mademoiselle Nodewath ! dit il  
  
Je me demandai de qui il parlait, puis je me rappellai que c'était en fait mon nom.  
  
-Tout cela va vous coûter très très cher, assurement !  
  
18 Chapitre 7 :  
  
« Je sens qu'il va survenir quelque chose d'important. J'attends. Ca y est. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose sort de moi ! Une vapeur se dégage. Une vapeur qui prend la forme de mon enveloppe de chair. Comme un décalque transparent de moi ! »  
  
Dippet me regardait droit dans les yeux, et, malgré la gravité des circonstances, je fus prise d'une envie de rire. Un de ces rires nerveux, qui témoignent l'incapacité de la personne à réagir face à une situation nouvelle. Je me mis à sourire, et emprisonnai mon rire au fond de ma gorge.  
  
-Pourquoi me souriez-vous d'un air insolent ?  
  
Je ne pus répondre.  
  
-Et bien, vous êtes dans de sales draps, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi, n'est- ce pas, mademoiselle Nodewath ?  
  
-Je ne m'appelle pas Nodewath, fis-je, froidement, tout d'un coup reprise  
  
-Ah oui ? Vous n'allez pas me sortir ces sornettes de descendante de Serpentard, nous nous comprenons bien ? dit il d'un air supérieur  
  
-Moi je vous comprends bien : vous avez tué mes parents, m'avez caché la vérité et me bloquez encore le passage. Mais vous, me comprenez-vous ?  
  
J'avais 12 ans, et de voir une gamine grossière lui répondre devait mettre Dippet en rage.  
  
-TAISEZ VOUS ! hurla t'il. Je sais ce que je fais, contrairement à vous !  
  
-Ah oui ? C'était donc un assassinat prémedité, alors ?  
  
Il devint rouge comme une tomate, et si Dumbledore n'était pas intervenu, je crois qu'il m'aurait explosé à la figure.  
  
-Ne vous mettez pas en rage, Armando. Saskia ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait.  
  
Il fallait à tout pris que Dumbledore me dise où se trouvait cette cachette. Je le laissai donc parler.  
  
-Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'a rien fait d'interdit (Dippet sursauta) Vous avez lu comme moi le compte rendu du procès : elle devait réintégrer une école au plus vite.  
  
-Mais… mais… Elle s'est évadée du ministère !  
  
Il semblait très rouge, et Dumbledore soupira. Soudain, on entendit des bruits de sabots dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvrit en un grand fraquas. Lodric entra.  
  
-Ha, mademoiselle Parkinson.  
  
Et sous mes yeux ébahis, le cheval se transforma en… Tasha ! La petite cousine de Janet, c'était elle ! Elle pouvait se transformer en animagus. La petite fille me regarda dans les yeux, et Dippet dit :  
  
-Vous avez fait du bon travail, Tasha.  
  
Mais la gamine dit quelque chose, et brusquement, lança un sort sur le professeur Dippet, qui devint immobile. Mais Dumbledore lança un contre sort, et les deux rayons lumineux s'entre-choquèrent, pour venir mourir dans les coins de la pièce. Mais Tasha fut plus rapide à reprendre ses esprits, et elle immobilisa le jeune homme. Puis elle me dit :  
  
-On va maintenant pouvoir s'amuser, n'est-ce-pas, Saskia ?  
  
-Co… comment es-t'il possible… Que tu sois un animagus ? Je croyais que…  
  
Mais elle secoua la tête :  
  
-C'est dans mon sang, je crois. Une sorte de maladie génétique, surement. Ca se transmets toutes les dix générations. Et ça sert beaucoup !  
  
-Comment as-tu pu t'échapper de Poudlard ?  
  
-Bah, comme toi, en lançant quelques petits sorts, par-ci, par-là… Mais je devais t'aider.  
  
-M'aider ? Pourquoi ?  
  
-Parce que c'est mon destin. Je suis de toutes façons la seule élève assez puissante pour pouvoir te seconder, Saskia. Il y avait aussi Potter…  
  
-Potter ? Valentin Potter ?  
  
-Ainsi donc tu l'aimes. Mais il va falloir l'éliminer, car il pourrait tout compromettre, tu comprends ? Il maîtrise trop bien la magie blanche.  
  
Je réfléchissai à toute vitesse.  
  
-Où as-tu vu que tu devais m'aider ?  
  
-C'est Celui-qui-engendre-l'angoisse qui est venu en moi pour me donner mon destin.  
  
-Celui-qui-engendre-l'angoisse ? Sir Serpentard ?  
  
Elle baissa les yeux .  
  
-Oui. Je dois lui obéir.  
  
Dumbledore, visiblement, s'agitait. Après avoir invoqué le Miroir Sombre, une deuxième fois, pour qu'il nous protège moi et Tasha, j'annulai le sortilège. Dumbledore put enfin bouger.  
  
-Saskia, tu es irrécupérable… Mais Tasha ? Qu'est-ce qui te pousses à faire ça ? demanda t'il de son air triste.  
  
Mais je répondis avant elle.  
  
-J'ai besoin d'un renseignement…  
  
-… que je ne vous donnerai pas.  
  
J'en étais sûre. Dumbledore reprit la parole :  
  
-Tasha ? pourquoi ?  
  
Tasha soupira, et dis :  
  
-Je ne voudrais pas. Mais ce n'est pas moi, c'est… quelque chose d'autre… c'est presque un besoin, physique… Je recherche le confort, je me couvre quand il fait froid, et je dois aider Celui-qui-engendre-l'angoisse.  
  
Dumbledore me regarda :  
  
-Et toi ? Pourquoi tu fais cela ?  
  
-Parce que je n'ai pas eu le choix. Parce que je suis orpheline. Parce que vous avez tué mes parents…  
  
-Je ne les ai pas tués.  
  
-Vous l'avez laisser faire. Maintenant, vous allez me dire où se trouve la grotte sinon…  
  
-Tu ne me fais pas peur, malheureusement.  
  
-Ah oui ?  
  
Je cherchai désespérement un moyen de lui faire avouer. Mais j'avais trop peu d'expériences pour savoir ce qui pouvait effrayer un sorcier puissant. Puis, quelque chose ou quelqu'un vint me souffler la solution à l'oreille : je fis un sortilège d'attraction, et Valentin Potter apparut dans la salle. Il était toujours aussi beau, avec ses cheveux d'un brun chaud et ses yeux noir-profond. Il fut très surpris d'être, sans doute, mais je fixai ma baguette sur lui. Je dis :  
  
-Professeur, si vous ne me dites pas où elle est, je tue Valentin !  
  
Mais, loin d'être paniqué, Dumbledore dit :  
  
-Je sais que vous ne le tuerez pas : toute l'école est au courant de vos petites sorties de nuit !  
  
J'enrageai : ainsi, tout le monde était au courant ! Mais je pouvais lui infliger des choses pires que la mort :  
  
-Alors je lui lançerai un Doloris.  
  
Mais Dumbledore continua de sourire.  
  
-Endoloris !  
  
Et Valentin se tordait de douleur sur le plancher. Dumbledore parut surpris, peut-être qu'il ignorait que je savais lancer ce sort, ou peut- être qu'il ne me croyait pas capable de le lancer. Il l'ouvrit la bouche, la referma, cherchant quoi faire. La vision de Potter agonisant par terre me rendait (et lui aussi surement) malade. Il fallait qu'il se décide vite, sinon, j'allai craquer, et Valentin aurait pu en subir des dommages irréversibles : j'avais appris qu'un individu soumis à Doloris pouvait perdre quelques une de ses facultés motrices, comme perdre l'usae d'une jambe, ou d'un bras. Et Dumbledore ne l'ignorait surement pas non plus.  
  
-Si vous le laissez crever parterre, ça serait votre deuxième meurtre, professeur…  
  
-Très bien, très bien, arrête !  
  
Valentin s'immobilisa, les yeux fermés. Je fixai Dumbledore :  
  
-Où est-elle ?  
  
-Les trois plus grandes pyramides, en Egypte, forment un triangle. La grotte se trouve au centre de ce triangle.  
  
Puis, quelque chose se passa. Valentin se dédoubla, et une silhouette grise, presque translucide, se détacha de son corps. La silhouette avança vers moi et me dit quelque chose dans une langue que je pouvais comprendre, mais que personne n'avait jamais parler devant moi : le Fourchelang. Il me dit : « Saskia, attention, il ne faut pas que tu partes tout de suite. Il s'est passé quelque chose de trop grave à Poudlard pendant que tu étais partie. Reste, s'il te plait. » Et la silhouette revint de le corps de Valentin, qui, aussitôt, bougea un peu.  
  
-Qu… qu'est-ce que s'était ?  
  
L'homme devant moi soupira :  
  
-De la magie profonde. Lorsqu'une personne a quelque chose qui lui tient à cœur, elle fait tout son possible pour le cacher. Mais, parfois, les émotions sont plus fortes que la raison, et les pensées s'en vont d'elle- même. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?  
  
-Que s'est-il passé à Poudlard pendant mon absence ? demandai-je  
  
Dumbledore soupira.  
  
-Je ne veux pas te le dire. Allez, sort maintenant, et emmène donc Potter à l'infirmerie.  
  
Lorsque Valentin fut allonger sur un lit, je lui demandai de m'expliquer ce qui se passait.  
  
19 Chapitre 8 :  
  
Chez certaines personnes, l'utilisation de ce jeu necessitent des précautions d'emploi particulières.  
  
-C'est un nouveau jeu que les élèves ont inventé, Saskia. Il consiste en une sorte de chasse, où l'on désigne un couple de proies, qui sont des élèves, et tous les autres élèves, les chasseurs, doivent les traquer et leur faire subir les pires choses. Le but est de les laisser dans un état le plus proche possible de la mort, mais sans le tuer. Les proies doivent se débarrasser de tous les chasseurs, et s'ils réussissent, la partie est terminée et on choisit deux autres proies. Il y a déjà eu un mort.  
  
-Qui était-ce ?  
  
-Un 2ème année de serdaigle. L'autre proie était morte de peur.  
  
J'avalai difficelement sa salive :  
  
-Et toi ? Tu y as déjà joué ?  
  
-Non, jamais. Mais je sens que ça va mal tourné, Saskia. Je sais que tu es la sorcière la plus puissante de l'école, alors, il faut que tu y mettes fin ! S'il te plait !  
  
-Mais les professeurs ne vous ont pas interdit de…  
  
-Bien sûr que si, mais tout le monde continue, et certains profs ferment les yeux, car ils disent que ça nous apprend à nous défendre ! Mais moi, je ne veux pas, Saskia, tu comprends ? Aide moi !  
  
Mais nous ne pouvions pas faire grand chose pour l'instant, et l'idée que je dûs rentrer dans mon dortoir nous énervaient tous les deux. Je dormis donc à l'infirmerie, en singeant un mal de tête à la brave infirmière. Le lendemain, nous nous réveillâmes en même temps, et sortîment pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Mais, chose étrange, il n'y avait personne. On s'installa donc tous les deux, à la même table, sans nous quitter des yeux.  
  
La salle vide, on entendait seulement les bruits de nos couverts. L'animosité, la colère, la vengeance m'avaient quittés comme un mauvais rêve, et je ne pouvais penser qu'au beau visage de Valentin. Il ouvrit la bouche :  
  
-Les voilà !  
  
Une vague de sorciers en robe noire déferla dans la grande salle. Un élève de 7ème année monta sur la table, tout près de nous, et tous le monde se tut. J'avais peine à en croire mes yeux : la salle, vide il y avait à peine quelques secondes, regorgeait maintenant de robes noires et de chapeaux pointus. L'élève, un Serpentard, dit :  
  
-Mes chers amis ! Voilà une nouvelle partie qui va commencer : voici nos deux nouvelles proies, Saskia Nodewath de Serpentard et Valentin Potter de Gryffondor !  
  
Tout le monde applaudit à tout rompre.  
  
-Je vais bientôt déclarer la chasse ouverte, mais, avant cela, les proies doivent connaître leur devoir : Vous devez neutraliser, j'ai bien dit neutraliser, les chasseurs qui vous poursuivront. Si personne n'arrive à vous attraper, vous serez déclarer vainqueur. Sinon… Acceptez-vous ?  
  
C'était de la pure folie, je m'en rendais compte. Valentin secoua vigoureusement la tête.  
  
Tout Poudlard retenait à présent sa respiration, en attendant notre réponse. Puis, un rire, incongru et déplacé, retentit : « Saskia ! Tu as trop peur, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai toujours su que tu étais une trouillarde… » Janet ! Je pouvais resister à tous, mais pas aux insultes, et surtout, surtout pas à celles de Janet. Je dis, d'une voix haute et claire :  
  
-C'est d'accord !  
  
Mais personne n'applaudit. Tout le monde avait ce visage allongé, méchant, presque pervers, savourant déjà leur victoire. L'élève sur la table semblait ravi :  
  
-Que tout ceux qui veulent participer à la chasse viennent s'inscrire dès maintenant, table des serpentards !  
  
Et les jeunes sorciers se rangèrent tous en file devant le perché.  
  
Sauf une. Tasha. Elle hurla :  
  
-SI SASKIA EST PROIE, JE VEUX L ETRE AUSSI !  
  
Ils relevèrent tous la tête, et le perché, embarassé, dit :  
  
-Tash, tu es sûre ?  
  
Bon sang, c'était Mickaël, le cousin de Janet et de Tasha, le perché ! Tout était organisé par Mickaël, inspiré surement par Janet !  
  
-OUI !  
  
-Et bien, dit il gêné, il y aura trois proies pour cette chasse-là.  
  
On nous emmena dans une petite salle, secrète, pour nous expliquer les règles :  
  
-Vous avez juste le droit d'emporter votre baguette magique. Ensuite, on vous laisse deux heures d'avance, pour vous cacher où vous voulez. Vous devez, à chaque fois que vous rencontrer un chasseur, le neutraliser. Vous pouvez rester ensemble ou vous séparer, à votre choix. Mais interdiction totale d'aller en cours, sinon vous avez perdu. Le jeu peut durer jusqu'à une semaine, alors emportez ce qui pourra vous être utile. On vous laisse.  
  
Je devenais folle : je m'étais laissé embarquer dans un jeu de gamains, alors que je devais retrouver le pierre de sang ! Valentin, Tasha et moi montâmes dans le dortoir de Serpentard, et prîmes quelques trop maigres provisions pour une semaine : un paquet de biscuits secs moldu et une bouteille de Bièraubeurre. Tout ça me parraissait insensé, comme si… Comme si ma place n'était pas là, comme si je ne devais pas rester à Poudlard et repartir tout de suite !  
  
On se retrouva ensuite, avec tous les élèves de l'école, dans la Grande Salle. D'après ce que j'avais pu entendre, des 7ème années occupaient les professeurs le temps du lancement du « jeu ». Tout le monde parlait en nous montrant du doigt. Valentin restait muet, mais Tasha enrageait toute seule dans son coin  
  
Enfin, Mickaël remonta sur la table et fit juste :  
  
« La chasse est ouverte »  
  
Nous fûmes bousculés jusqu'aux grandes portes de la salle, et mis dehors. Deux heures.  
  
Je pris la tête et leur demandai de me suivre. Tout en courant, mon esprit travaillait : les élèves connaissaient surement l'école comme leurs poches… Alors…  
  
-Valentin on va au miroir du deuxième étage, dans le passage secret !  
  
Il me regarda, l'air stupéfait :  
  
-Le… le passage…  
  
-Mais, oui, fis-je, haletante, notre passage qui va vers Pré-Au-Lard !  
  
Il fronça les sourcils, puis se souvint en « Ah ! » évocateur.  
  
Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant, je poussai Tasha devant moi dans le passage, je m'engouffrai à sa suite et Valentin fermait la marche. J'étais fatiguée car je n'avais pas dormi depuis… depuis… Bon sang, depuis quand n'avais-je pas dormi ? Depuis ce matin, voyons ! Je perdai la tête !  
  
Et je m'endormis sur le coup.  
  
Pour me réveiller en sursaut. On entendait des bruits de pas au-dehors, et Valentin me secoucait :  
  
-Mmmmm… Que se passe t'il ?  
  
-Ils… ils connaissent le passage !  
  
Sa voix était terrifié et ses mains tremblaient. Nous nous engagâmes, du plus vite que nous pouvions, vers l'autre côté, Pré-Au-Lard. Mais quelqu'un ouvrit le passage et un rai de lumière nous atteignit.  
  
-ils sont là ! Je les voie !  
  
Valentin passa devnt moi et Tasha, et je le suivis, en tenant Tash par la main. Mais elle pleurait à chaudes larmes et disait :  
  
-Non, non ! c'est fini ! C'est là que je dois m'arrêter ! pour toi, Saskia !  
  
Et elle se détacha de moi. J'hurlai, toujours en courant :  
  
-Tasha, reviens, vite, tu vas te faire prendre !  
  
Mais elle resta planté là, au milieu du tunel, et les ombres l'attrapèrent vite. Un cri de douleur déchirant nous accompagana jusqu'à la sortie, ainsi que des rires cruels.  
  
Tasha…  
  
Valentin referma le passage derrière moi, me prit la main, et m'entraîna vers la rue pavé. Le soir était déjà tombé, et mon ventre se plaignait du manque d'attention que je lui infligeai. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de manger, Tasha n'avait surement pas du les retenir bien longtemps.  
  
-Saskia, il faut que nous rentrions dans l'école…  
  
Il était fou !  
  
-Non, je t'assure : ils croivent qu'on est à Pré-Au-lard, alors, demain, dès la première heure, des cohortes de surexcités déferleront ici.  
  
-Mais Tasha ? Saura-t'elle où…  
  
-Tasha n'aura plus la capacité de réflechir pendant longtemps.  
  
Je levai les yeux. Nos fronts se touchaient presque. Une larme naissait dans ses yeux :  
  
-je… je crois que… Oh, non, Tasha…  
  
Je le pris dans mes bras, essayant de le réconforter. J'avais moi-même besoin d'une présence, presque d'un adulte près de moi. Et le seul adulte qui m'ait parlé comme un père, c'était Salasar Serpentard. Non, pas maintenant…  
  
-Sass…. Saskia ! disait Potter, d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots, je… elle… morte… c'est… ma faute !  
  
-Mais non, ce n'est pas de ta faute !  
  
-Si… si.. ça aurait du être moi… j'étais… j'étais le de…der…dernier !  
  
Et il se mit à geindre de plus belle. 


	2. Livre Saskia (suite)

Et il se mit à geindre de plus belle. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux et l'embrassai doucement. Il se calma peu à peu.  
  
-Valentin, que se passe t'il ?  
  
-J'ai tué quelqu'un, reprit il après une grande inspiration, j'ai laissé mourir Tasha.  
  
Il avait donc beaucoup plus de scrupules que moi. Nous retournâmes lentement à Poudlard, en mangeant par petits bouts les gâteaux secs que nous avions emmenés. Il fallut se montrer très prudents dans le couloir, car régulièrement des petites patrouilles circulaient, en général des 1ères années très enthousiastes. Après donc le passage d'un garçon et d'une fille, nous nous engagâmes dans le couloir du miroir et nous courâmes jusqu'à un rideau de fenêtre bleu nuit, très long, et Valentin me tira à l'intérieur. Quelqu'un approchait. Le pas calme et posé de Dumbledore retentissait dans le couloir. Il s'adressa aux deux « guets» :  
  
-Que faites vous là, tous les deux ?  
  
-On se balade, professeur.  
  
Puis ils s'éloignèrent, mais Dumbledore resta dans le couloir. On ne l'entendait même plus respirer, et ni moi, ni Valentin n'osiions faire un mouvement, de peur d'attirer son attention vers le rideau. Enfin, il s'éloigna. Le soir tombait et le couloir, éclairé maintenant par des bougies allumées magiquement, était complètement vide. Nous sortâmes donc furtivement de notre cachette. L'estomac me tirallait. Nous convenâmes d'aller ensemble aux cuisines de l'école, bienq ue nous n'aviions aucune idée d'où elles pouvaient se trouver. Nous errâmes donc, comme des âmes perdues, à la recherche d'une bienfaiséante odeur de grillé. Mais nous perdâmes surement notre prudence, car, on entendit brusquement :  
  
-Ils sont là !  
  
Et deux sorciers nous courèrent après. Ils portaient l'insigne de Poufsouffle, et je me souvenais des phrases qu'avait prononcées, l'année dernière, un prefet de Serpentard : « si tu rencontres un Poufsouffle, regarde-le droit dans les yeux, même s'il a une tête de plus que toi. Les Poufsouffles sont terrorisés par les Serpentard ». Je m'arretai donc et les regardai droit dans les yeux. Ils s'arrêtèrent aussi, un peu gênés, mais sortirent leurs baguettes… Quelle lenteur ! Je n'eu aucun mal à les immobiliser « Stupéfix ! » et je rejoignis Valentin qui m'avait attendu à un croisement. Mais le cri des deux « chasseurs » avaient été entendus, et nous étions maintenant poursuivis par une horde de sorciers. Je priai quelqu'un de venir, de les arrêter… Je ne pouvais pas en stupéfixer temps !  
  
Alors, Valentin s'arrêta, sans que je le remarquai, il s'avança et se laissa prendre. J'étais maintenant toute seule. Me réfugiant derrière une tenture, j'entendis :  
  
-Et l'autre, la première ?  
  
-Je ne l'ai pas vu !  
  
Et surtout, d'horribles cris de douleurs, et des formules diverses de douleur, bien que je n'entendis pas le cruel « Endoloris ». Mais, quand ils partirent tous, laissant là le corps inerte de Valentin, je ressentis une bouffée de colère et d'injustice. Je le sentai, c'était moi qui avait tué Valentin. Pourvu qu'il n'était pas mort ! Je m'approchai de lui et lui secoua doucement la main :  
  
-Valentin ? Tu m'entends ? Valentin ? C'est moi, Saskia ! Valentin !  
  
Mais il ne bougea pas. En plaquant mon oreille contre sa poitrine, je n'entendis pas le bruit sourd de son cœur, le bruit de la vie et de l'espérance.  
  
Valentin était mort. Tués par des élèves, qui avaient du user de sortilèges puissants pour que les professeurs ne s'aperçoivent de rien. Mais je sentis quelque chose se poser sur mon épaule. Une main.  
  
-Saskia, je suis désolée.  
  
Je tournai vers Dumbledore mon visage ruisselant de larmes.  
  
-C'est vous, c'est vous qui l'avez tué ! Vous n'avez rien fait ! Vous… vous… Je vous hais !  
  
Je lui tournai la tête, et « Mobilicorpus » emmenai le corps de Valentin plus loin. Il ne chercha meme pas à me retenir.  
  
Je courrai, et le cadavre flottant surnaturel de Valentin me faisait haïr ce monde. Ils l'avaient tué ! je ne pouvais y croire. Toute mon âme s'y refusait.  
  
Je sortis à tout allure de l'école, et arrivai, à mon grand étonnement, sur un quai de gare. Vide. Noir. Et quelque chose revint en moi : comme un souvenir, un je-ne-sais-quoi que je n'aurais pas du oublier, une ombre qui vint obscurcir mes pensées, le rappel de ma vraie nature. Et une voix, abjecte, sifflant, basse et sournoise résonna dans ma tête :  
  
-Saassssskia, miracle, tu es toujours en vie ! Voilà qui est inouï…  
  
Et de murmurer, stupéfiée :  
  
-Sir… Sir Serpentard ?  
  
FIN DU DEUXIEME TOME  
  
Saskia-Tome 3  
  
Le venin de l'Aurore  
  
1  
  
2 Chapitre 1 :  
  
Alors il vous regarde et sourit. Et vous souffrez atrocement. Et l'homme continue de sourire. Et vous souriez du même sourire. Exactement. Plus vous souriez plus vous souffrez. Atrocement.Plus vous souffrez plus vous souriez. Irrémédiablement. Et vous restez là. Assis figé.  
  
-Sir… sir Serpentard ?  
  
Non… pas lui… pas maintenant. Feu Valentin flottait toujours devant, maintenu par un fin rayon qui sortait de ma baguette. On me sifflait à l'oreille. Je frissonnai. Je m'étais habituée à prendre mes décisions, à n'écouter que moi. Je ne voulais plus être vampirisée.  
  
-Ah oui ? Tu feras ce que je te dis.  
  
Non. Plutôt mourir.  
  
-Ne parle pas de la mort sans savoir. Quand on est en face de la mort, on ne peut que s'agenouiller devant.  
  
Je suis plus forte que la mort. Beaucoup plus puissante.  
  
-Très bon état d'esprit.  
  
Laissez moi ! Trouvez un autre corps. J'en ai assez d'incarner deux esprits. J'ai très mal, arrêtez ! Une douleur sourde, un mal bas, profond, traître vint. J'entendais un battement régulier. Tout seul. Le battement continuait, s'affolait, se calmait. Aaah quelle douleur ! Je sens que mon esprit va décrocher de la réalité. Je m'accroche à la moindre chose réelle. La souffrance est intenable, et je sais qui en est la cause. Mais je ne dirais rien, je ne supplierais personne. Je suis… plus… forte… que… Lui…  
  
-Bon.  
  
Et la douleur stoppa. D'un coup, je ne ressentis plus rien. Le battement sourd s'arrêta, ou plutôt devint peu à peu plus bas.  
  
-Je vais te proposer quelque chose, Saskia.  
  
Non, je ne marchanderais pas avec vous, Sir.  
  
-Tu vas m'écouter où je te tue.  
  
…  
  
-Bien. Tu vas faire ce que je t'ordonne, et si tu réussis, je ferais quelque chose en échange. La chose à laquelle tu tiens le plus.  
  
Mais il ne pouvait pas, je ne tiens à plus rien. Sauf…  
  
-J'ai le pouvoir de faire revivre les morts.  
  
Touché ! Je ne pouvais que dire oui. La seule chose qui aurait pu me consoler, c'était parler avec Valentin, lui dire tout, l'aimer. J'acquiescai mentalement.  
  
-Alors, nous allons tout de suite poser les bases. Tu retrouves la pierre, tu la détruis. Je ressucite cette vermine de Gryffondor. Ca te va ?  
  
Oui, oui, bien sûr !  
  
-Tu te rappelles ce que Dumbledore t'avait dit ?  
  
Les trois pyramides. Le centre du triangle.  
  
-Bon, alors tu t'en souviens. Tu vas partir dès que possible.  
  
Mais le corps de Valentin ?  
  
-Reduis-le et enferme-le dans une boite. On l'agrandiras en temps voulu.  
  
Mais qui me diras-que vous, Sir, vous le ressuciterez. 


End file.
